My Soldier
by Yut Taha Aki
Summary: After helping to rebuild Britain's wizard community to it's former messed up backwards glory and getting their diplomas from Hogwarts school, Harry and Hermione find out that the world they put so much time and energy into hates mutants more than muggle borns and werewolves. So they run away to America and Canada. To the X-men. Molly, Ron and Ginny bashing. Harry's a feral mutant.
1. Chapter 1: Honey I’m home

-Buffalo, New York-

-Hermione's point of view-

At 17 years old I was living on my own and graduated from a top boarding school. Everyone was trying to make me marry Ronald and Harry to ginny. But when me and Harry found out that wizarding Britain hates mutants me and Harry finally bolted for it. See Harry's father's name is not James potter but it turned to be James Logan Howlett. And at the time he was James Logan Howlett Potter. And Logan is a farel mutant and still alive and in Canada. Harry's cousin on his mother's side, Jean Grey is also a mutant. As for me. I'm deeply in love with a Scott. Who turned out to be a mutant himself.

So when I first walked up to the summers family home I didn't know anything about Scott being a mutant. I knocked on the door when Katherine Summers, Scott's mother, opened it.

"Hermione!" Katherine Exclaimed with Smiled and hugged me close to her

"Hi Katherine where's Scott?" I asked

She released me from the hug.

"He's at xavier's school for gifted youngsters in Westchester. He's got the X-gene." Katherine said

"What's his abilities?" I ask

"He can shoot lasers out of his eyes. He has to wear special glasses not to hurt anyone. I think he would like to see you. I know he misses you." Katherine said

I'm starting think of special contacts for him and I would be able to see his sky blue eyes. All I have to do is to get to Gringotts bank and talk to the goblins.

"Okay I'll go. Bye Katherine." I said

I hugged her one last time and left for the school. I apparated to the building Scott was at. I walked up to the door nervously. I rung the door bell and waited. I stood there for a minute or so when a tall muscular blue furry man opened it up.

"May I help you ma'am?" He asked

"Sorry. I'm Mia Granger. I was told that Scott Summers is here." I said

My nerves were flaring now. I could feel my heart pounding and breath quicken. I thought I would have a panic attack if I didn't sense Scott's presence in the mansion.

"Yes he's here. You must be the girlfriend he's always talking about." He said

"I am. May I ask who you are?" I said

"Sorry. I am doctor Hank McCoy." He said with a smile

We shook hands then he walked me to where I could find Scott. He was in the mess hall sitting all alone not having no friends. I knew what to do. I walked up behind him with a smile. Good thing he didn't have better senses.

"Now who do we have here? It looks like my oh so handsome boyfriend." I say

He quickly turns around and looked at me in surprise.

"Mia? What are you doing here?" Scott asked

"Well I graduated from Hogwarts and I thought I would move back here close to you. I was going to ask you to move in with me. Scott, if you think that I would think you a freak. You have another thing coming. Especially when you know what I am and where I went to school." I say

"I'm sorry baby. I'll do better." He said

I love him so much. He would apologize for something he thought or said to me even if it wasn't directed to me.

He stands up from his seat and wraps his arm around my waist as I put my arms around his neck. He sweetly pecks my lips.

"I love you baby. I always will and always have." Scott said

He pecks my lips one more time.

"I love you too." I tell him

Our lips are brought together again. But it's more then a simple peck. It's a full on make out session. It lasted a couple of minutes till we break apart. We put our four heads together as we breathe heavy.

"Merlin, I missed you." I say

"I missed you too." Scott said

Scott pecked my lips once more. He's so sweet and caring.

"Mia?" He said

"Yes babe?" I said

Scott pulls out a ring from his pocket. He opens the Black velvet box to show a diamond ring. This ring was the most beautiful ring I've ever seen. And I've seen the Potter and Black heirlooms in Harry's vaults. This ring that Scott had in his hand was simple and elegant just the way I like.

"I know we only been going out for a year and a half but, will you marry me? Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife and having a family with me?" He asked

Oh, he's so sweet.

"Yes Scott. I will marry you." I said with a smile

He kissed me one more time. When we broke apart he had a shit eating grin. Scott puts the ring on my finger then he kisses my hand like the gentlemen he was. I'm going to take a wild and say he's happy that I said yes.

"I'm going to take a wild and say you are happy that I said yes to marring you, huh, babe." I say

"I'm more then happy baby. I've been wanting you to marry me since the day you said that you would be my girlfriend." Scott said with a smile

Oh I remember the day he asked me out perfectly. It was like yesterday but it was almost two years ago.

—Flashback—

I was in my hometown of Buffalo, New York walking to the park to meet my best friend Scott Summers. We had been meeting at the park everyday since I came home for the summer. I've been having some romantic feelings for him but I'm too scared to say anything to him.

When I got to the park I saw Scott sitting at our table. I smiled as I looked at him. To me Scott is the most perfect person that ever walked the earth. As I walk up to him, Scott looks up, my ocean blue eyes meets his sky blue ones.

"Hi Scotty." I said

"Hi Mia. How are you." Scott asked

"I'm fine. What about you?" I ask

"I'm good but I want ask you something that was on my mind for a awhile now. I just have to say it." Scott said

"What is it Scott?" I ask

"Hermione Jean will you be my girlfriend?" Scott asked

I was shocked. He has feelings for me. I couldn't believe it. I spent the beginning of the summer pinning over him and I finally get to be his girlfriend.

"I'd love to be your girlfriend Scott." I finally said with a smile

He leaned in to kiss me. I eagerly leaned in too. Our first kiss was soft, sweet, slow, and romantic. He took his time kissing me and I wouldn't rush him to it. He runs his tongue across my bottom lip for entrance. I grant it to him slipping my own tongue in his mouth. I moan as I melt into him. He pulls me into him as I feel his hard body I moaned even more. I was getting wet if we didn't stop now.

As if he could read my mind or something Scott pulled away from the kiss panting hard for breath. He looked flushed. His cheeks are red like he had been running. He also looked like he was fighting a battle with himself.

"I can't go anymore without getting hard and wanting to have sex." Scott said

"Same here." I agree

We sit at the table till lunch.

—End of Flashback—

Me and Scott were now sitting under a tree on the school's surrounding property. Just enjoying each other's presence. My powers have been going haywire without him near me. I think that my magic is trying to tell me that Scott is the one for me. Or we are already married because of that virginity magic thingy that we already broken.

So as I laid there on him I began to think about the future I have with Scott. I love him so much. Scott said that he wanted nothing to do with the wedding planning until he had to be fitted for his tux. I can understand that, Katherine and mom said that Reggie and Dad were the same when I called them.

Smut warring*

We were deep in the forest so no one could see or hear us. The Scott woke up. He wanted to go again.

"Scott." I whined

"Babe please." He said

"Fine" I deadpan

He moves his already hard member in me. Once he settled comfortably he begins to move in me. He stats slow like always. It isn't until I say something that he moves faster.

He thrusts into me with so much love, devotion and passion. I begin to moan in pleasure. Scott kisses the part of my neck that makes me go wild.

"Faster, harder. Scott please, faster, harder." I breathed

He complied with my wishes. And knowing what I like he starts to ram into me. My breath starts to quicken. My heart starts to pound. I feel my orgasum build up. Scott keeps up. He's moving just the way we both like. Then I flip us over. Now I'm on top. I ride Scott the same way as Scott when he was on top. But I start fast.

Scott bucks like a wild horse. I ride Scott for two minutes till I let him back on top. We flip back over. That is when we both exploded into our orgasums. We yelled each others names then done. Scott fell on top of me. We're both covered in sweat, and panting from exhaustion. Scott rolled off of me so we could get some rest.


	2. Chapter 2: Dad I’m back

Alberta, Canada—

James Logan's point of view—

I got a really vague letter from Harry saying 'Here's Jonny. Ready or not here I come. Say hello to my little friend.' I don't know what it means. All I know it's from Harry. He probably mastered the art of vague letters with the help of Sirius. I know it's not Remus because he is the master of coded letters. Then Remy walks up to me which is a rare event. I guess he just got to work.

"What can I do for you Remy?" I asked

"I was wondering why you always got letters and not phone calls." He asked

Now, at this point on any other day, I would have told him to fuck off and mind his own damn business. But he's a mutant squib from Louisiana. I have to tell him. I looked down at the vague letter that Harry had sent me that morning.

"Remy I haven't told you everything about me and my past. There's things that you don't know about me. Things that will probably not look so good for me now. There's people you haven't met yet." I said

I could tell at this point that my Canadian voice was letting out hints of my British voice that I used in England. But I didn't care right now. I need to start opening up to more people and not just have Remus or Harry to talk to about those things.

I know I have written dozens of letters to Harry with stories about the shenanigans me, Sirius and Remus got up too at school and with the order. I also had told stories of Lily before she died.

"Remy, I grew up in… Remy, I lived in… Remy, I have a…"

But my voice stopped there. I couldn't do it. I couldn't tell one fucking squib about me and my past. About Lily. About Sirius or about Remus. I couldn't even say anything bad about Snape. What have I become? The great prongs wolverine can't tell his story at all.

Then someone bumped into me. I look down to see my son on the ground composing himself. I began to laugh at him. I knew he would come up with something to make me stop laughing but it would be a challenge and Harry knows it's a bad idea to challenge me.

Harry's point of view—

I finally got Canadian citizenship. I was so happy that Britain had no say in my life anymore. Now I was walking around a clearing that a logging company was happening in, trying to find my father. I was told he worked here as a logger. This is one of the proudest days in my life.

I always knew I was coming to live here but I didn't think I was coming before I finished my last year at Hogwarts. Now I have to live here was because of the stupid mutant thing wizard Britain brought up. They tried to get me and Hermione on board with it but we ran before the signings. They also tried to marry me to ginny and Hermione to Weasley.

It was only a matter of time before I got a visit from Remus. Because I remember him saying that he knew where Dad was. I hoped I had a little time before that happened. I knew that when Remus came here it would be to stop Sirius from doing anything stupid with Dad.

Then I bumped into someone. I fell onto my ass with a grunt. It really hurt. His stature was like solid rock. Wait a minute. Solid rock stature? Muscles? I quickly look up to see my father. He had a smirk on his lips. I could tell he was laughing by the way he was shaking his head.

"Laugh it up old man. Or I will tell Hermione not to make you anymore of her special and really special brownies or cookies (pot in them)." I challenged

I knew it was bad idea to challenge him like that seeing that Dad see's himself as my alpha but he stopped laughing.

"Oh, that's not cool." He said

Dad helped me up to my feet. We embrace each other in a hug. I know Dad never will admit it to anyone even me but he's clingy with me.

"Harry?" Dad asked

"Yes Dad." I replied

"Why are you here?" He asked

We released each other so I could answer him.

"Why can't I visit my old man without it being questioned?" I asked

"You found out that Wizard Britain hates mutants more then muggle borns and werewolves, didn't you?" Dad asked

Dad had a serious look on his face. Really he almost looked like Sirius. And I don't like all the seriousness Dad was giving off. I could almost taste it in the air

But, I lowered my head in submission and answered with a "Yes sir."

I knew when Dad wanted answers he got answers. And if I said no he would go to Remus for answers.

"And you yourself is a mutant, aren't you?" Dad asked

I kept my head lowered in submission and answered with another "Yes sir."

I knew Dad was proud that I got out of a difficult situation this time.

"Why haven't told me yet?" He asked

"My mutation is exactly like yours. You would have teased me about stealing more things from you knowing I was born like this. But I also was still trying to get used to it." I said

"You got a point cub. It took me forever for me to get used to mine." He said

Now I see someone standing behind Dad. Dad noticed and move like he was introducing us to each other.

"Remy this is my son Harry. Harry this pain in the ass I'd like to get rid of is Remy." Dad said

I shook Remy's hand. Something about Remy seems familiar.

"Harry, Remy is a mutant squib from Louisiana." Dad said

So Remy is a American squib in Canada. Interesting. Very interesting.

"Are you telling me that you're a wizard Logan?" Remy asked

"Yes Remy I am. I went to Hogwarts in Scotland." Dad said

Remy looked shocked would be the understatement of the century. Remy actually genuinely looked scared. I guess he heard what people in Britain are like. I would be scared too if I was born an American and found out that British people are mean and have shorter tempers then anyone else in the world.

Then I smelt him. I turned to see Remus and Sirius. Their here. I thought I had time to settle into my room.

London, England—

Remus's point of view—

Me and Sirius we sitting in the drawing room of Grimmauld Place. Well, I was sitting and Sirius pacing back and forth on the floor. We had found a goodbye note this morning from Harry and Hermione that had been delivered saying that they weren't in the country any more and by the time we would read it they would be citizens of America and Canada.

When I read this my eyes almost popped out of my head. Harry had found out about where James was. But the thing about Hermione confused me a little. I know she's not prejudice at all but why would she leave. But as I sat here watching Sirius pacing I began to think. I had over heard that Molly wants Hermione to marry Ronald.

I knew Hermione had a boyfriend in the states but I thought that had ended a while ago. I also had to make sure Sirius didn't know about James. Because if he did Sirius would demand proof. And I was the only one of us that knew his location. The funny thing was before I was found by Albus for teaching and the order reforming I was with James in Canada.

Flashback*

Harry came into my office. He looked distraught. I knew he didn't want me to leave the school but I had too otherwise there would be hell to pay. I was the first person to tell Harry that James was alive and a mutant. I also told Harry it was unsafe for James to have him. So at the beginning of the year Harry began to write James using the nickname Wolverine. Harry at least was happy getting to know his father like this.

"You've been sacked?" Harry asked

"No, I resigned my position because someone let slip the nature of my condition. And parents don't want someone like me teaching their children." I say

"If you are not teaching where will you go?" Harry asked

"Back to your fathers house. He was always welcoming to me." I say

"Of course he will be. His mutation is almost wolf like." Harry said with a smirk

I knew Harry meant it as a joke but he was right. James' mutation was almost wolf like. That was one thing James likes about it. He thought if no one knew about him, it was the perfect thing when we wanted to do an element of surprise on death eaters.

"Harry listen. You're a lot like your father. You both have a hero complex deeper then the ocean." I say

I could see the sadness in his eyes. Then I remember what Harry first said to me.

"Harry, when James first told me about his mutation, it was our first year and he said he could smell my wolf. Now you said the exact same thing when we first talked privately." I said

Now Harry looked interested. He smiled weakly as he remembered that day.

"Then I remember you asking if I was a farel mutant. And when I said yes that's when you told me about my father." Harry said

I remember that day perfectly. I had asked him to my office on the train ride here the night before because something about him smelt familiar. Almost too familiar.

End of flashback*

That's it. I'm leaving for Canada now.

"Where are you going?" Sirius asked

"I'm going to Canada. I know a guy that will find Harry and Hermione." I said

"Then I'm coming with you." Sirius said

"No you're not." I say

"YES I AM!" Sirius yelled

"FINE!" I yell

I stormed off to my room. I grabbed my bag of cloths that I kept in my closet. I stormed back downstairs to Sirius. I grabbed Sirius's arm and apperated to James's house. I quickly dump my bag into my room.

"Where are we?" Sirius asked

"Alberta, Canada." I said

I grabbed Sirius' arm again. I apperated to the clearing where James is working. I was really becoming annoyed with Sirius right now. I quickly found James and Harry. They were talking to whom I think is James' coworker.

"What are you two doing here?" James asked

"Ask this dipshit here. He wouldn't stay in Grimmauld Place earlier." I said pointing to Sirius

"Hey." Sirius said

"Harry how did you find out where James was here?" I asked

"When I was 15 I got a letter from Dad telling me his floo address. He asked me to come over when I can. So when they got me to Grimmauld Place I quickly flooed over to there." Harry said


	3. Chapter 3: James can you be my daddy?

Westcher, New York—

Scott's point of view—

When Hermione left for her house I walked back into the school. There I noticed that Jean, storm, Professor Xavier and Hank standing there waiting for me. Jean had a knowing smile. She met Hermione a couple of times when she visited Harry.

"Where's your girlfriend Scott?" The Professor asked

"She went home." I said

"She's going to visit uncle Jamie, isn't she?" Jean asked

"Yes, She is. And do you know why? Harry just moved there." I say

"Who is this Jamie person? And why are you asking if Scott's girlfriend went to see him?" Storm asked

"His real name is James Logan Howlett Potter. He's related to Jean through marriage but she still calls him Uncle Jamie." I say

"When James thought he lost everything he came back to me so we wouldn't be alone. He's the one who you found me with in Canada. And uncle Jamie is also a mutant." Jean said

"Again why are you asking if Scott's girlfriend went to see him?" Storm asked

"There are something's that Mia is not very comfortable with and meeting new people is one of them. To you she ran away from you and reality. But to the people who know her the best she went on a trip." Jean said

"So on July 31st, 1995 me, Mia and Jean all went up to James's house to meet Harry for his birthday. I was supposed to distract Harry while James, Jean and Mia got the house ready with the help of one of James's friends Remus Lupin. That's was the first time Mia met James. And now James is like a father to Mia and he aloud for her to call him Dad." I said

Then I realized something.

"Somebody's in trouble." Jean sang

"Don't remind me Jean. James is going to kill me. WITH HIS CLAWS! Not to mention what Harry will do to me." I said

"Ha ha! You're so screwed!" Jean smiled

"And the thing is that we already had this conversation before." I say

"Who is this Harry you both are talking about?" Hank asked

"My cousin and Mia's best friend." Jean said

"Scott, Jean I ask something from the both of you?" The professor asked

"Sure professor." We said in unison

"If James is a mutant, why didn't he come here?" He asked

"The reasoning is complicated professor. See James was born in the 1830's and then in the 1950's he was asked to help a scientist with his project." Jean said

"To make a long story short something happened and James was reborn to the Potter family who he was friends with. And they helped him with his memories and mutation." I said

"And they didn't mind him not calling them mom and dad in privet. They just had to make it look like he was their son in public. And James only told his friend Remus about this." Jean said

"And because of the rebirthing process James got some more powers." I said

"That's why he never came here. It was because he had some other things to deal with. Maybe if you asked nicely he may come here now." Jean deadpanned

"Is He the reason you were in such good control of your powers when we got to you?" Storm asked

"Yes it is. Uncle James thought that if there were people out there that had a special school for mutants like they do wizards then I had to show them I had control over my powers." Jean said

"You know of the Wizarding world?" The professor asked

"Yes. Harry is a Wizard and the extra powers uncle James has is wizard powers and Mia is even a witch." Jean said

"Scott, Jean, Storm, Hank go to Mr. Howlett Potter's home. And let Scott and Jean do the talking." The Professor said

Then we went to the blackbird.

Alberta, Canada—

Hermione's point of view—

After I left Scott at the school I quickly apperated here. I need to talk to James. I needed to talk to my adoptive father. He's the only one I trusted right now. I found him right off the bat.

He was sitting with whom I assume is a coworker of his. As I walked up to him I could hear the Jonny Cash song Hurt playing low on a radio in the background. That song is one of Dads favorites since loosing Lily all those years ago. I wrapped my arms around myself as I began to panic.

"Daddy?" I said as my voice croak

He quickly turned to me. He saw the worry and panic in my eyes. Knowing what to do James then pulled me into a hug.

"It's going to Okay baby girl." He said

"I scared Daddy." I say

"Why are you scared babe?" Asked Dad

"Scott proposed to me earlier. I don't know what to do." I said

"Did you say yes? I'm assuming you said yes to him." Dad asked

"I did. I just feel that I'm too young Daddy. I don't know if I'm ready or not. I don't know if I will ever be ready. I know he loves me but I don't know if I'm ready for the next step." I say

Dad moved to Look me in the eyes. I knew he would do anything to make me feel better. Dad has always been my hero.

"Mia look at me. I got married to Lily straight out of Hogwarts. And look at us now. Lily is dead because of an arrogant asshole who believed in a prophecy from a fraud and I couldn't raise my own son because the Wizards think me dead because of Dumbledore's backwards thinking. It could be worse. It could be so much worse. Just be happy that you're here now." Dad said

He's right. It could have been worse. I could have died in the war and not seen anyone here again.

"I could have been married to Ronald. And I could not have you there because you don't like Wizarding Britain anymore." I say

Then I leaped onto the man who was basically the only father I knew. I hugged him tightly as I could. I knew I couldn't hurt him.

"I love you Daddy." I say

"I love you too sweetie." He said

"Daddy?" I say

"Yes sweets?" He said

"On my wedding day, will you give me away? Will you walk me down the aisle?" I asked

"It will be my honor to walk you down the aisle Mia. You don't even have to ask. I'll do it no matter what. You're my daughter." Dad said

"Thank you Daddy." I say

We noticed it was getting dark and so Dad took me home. He knew that is where I needed to be now. Dad bridal carried me to his room. Once home and in the room he laid me down on his bed knowing the smell will calm me. But I quickly got up and changed into one of Dad's shirts then went back to the bed.

"Good night Daddy. I love you." I murmured

"Good night princess. I love you too." Dad said

Dad kissed me on my head like he always did when I slept here and left the room. I snuggled into the blankets as I basically cocoon myself.

James Logan's point of view—

I walked out of my room quietly at the same time as when Harry came out of his.

"Dad?" Harry was confused

"Quiet. Hermione is in there." I said pointing to my room

"Why is she here?" He asked

"She had a panic attack. I was the only one she trusted at the time." I say

"Is she going to be okay?" Harry asked

"She will be in time." I say

Then we hear a knock on the door. Me and Harry cautiously walked to the door. There are only two people who would knock and it was rare that they do. They normally just walk right in without a second thought. Once at the door we got the scent. The scent was strong. It was Scott and Jean with two others. We opened the door and walk out. Jean and Scott look at us in surprise.

"Why are you two so calm?" Jean asked

"Your scent. It's strong right now." Harry said

"Were you bitten by a wolf or something?" Jean asked

"No. It's my mutation. I thought you knew about it." Harry said

"You know I can't read your mind because of the Oclomency that I helped you build." Jean practically yelled it out

"When did you get your mutation Harry?" Scott asked

'Always the voice of reason aren't you Scott.' I thought

I knew Jean could hear my thoughts.

"When I was thirteen. That is also when I started to write Dad." Harry said

"You know Scott's scent was all over Hermione." I said

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Jean yelled turning to Scott

"Jean, she's my girlfriend. Of course my scent will be on her." Scott said

'Bad move Scott. I know everything.' I growled a thought

Jean muffled a giggle that only me and Harry could hear.

"Why are you here. And with two strangers none the less." I ask

"Professor Xavier would like you come to the school. I know for a fact that he was thinking of you teaching the defense class. He knows of Wizards Uncle." Jean said

"Tell him we will be there sometime tomorrow and then we will talk then." I say

"Can you give me a guess on what time you will be there?" Scott asked

'Is it really not obvious to him that I know about the engagement Jean?' I asked in my head

Jean gave a curt nod to my question. I was starting to think that Scott doesn't want me to know.

"Probably in the afternoon. In the morning I'm taking Hermione to Gringotts for some things." I say 'Jean it the dowry for Hermione's wedding.'

They all agreed and left. Me and Harry went back into the house for bed. After saying good night I went into my room. There I saw Hermione still sound asleep even after Jean's yelling.

I took off my shirt and unbuckled, unzipped and unbuttoned my pants. I sat down on my chair so I could take off my boots. But I paused what I was doing for a second. I looked to Hermione. She looked peaceful. I know it's been awhile since she's gotten peace in her life.

I really hoped she's making the right choice with Scott. I returned to taking my boots and pants off when I hear a soft moan. I see it's Hermione. She's probably having one of those good dreams.


	4. Chapter 4: My Daughters dowry

Buffalo, New York—

James Logan's point of view—

Flashback / Logans dream—

August 2nd, 1995

I was in Buffalo New York today. When Hermione, two days before, had told me that she never had a father that she lost him a month before she was born. I wanted to see if Hermione's mother, Lily-Anne, is willing to let me blood adopt Hermione. And I know the risk that Hermione will get the X gene from me but I want her to have a father she could trust. And if I do adopt Hermione I could split up the vaults. Harry takes the Potter vaults and Hermione takes the Howlett vaults.

I walked up to the house. And I thought to myself that it was a nice home. I knock on the door and a beautiful brunette blue eyed woman an inch taller than Hermione stands before me. This must be Hermione's mother Lily-Anne.

"Hello. My name is James Logan Howlett Potter. And I was wondering if I could talk to you about something inside ." I managed to get out

She lets me in the house. I sense that Lily-Anne is checking me out. When I entered the living room I see Hermione sitting on the couch with a blanket on her lap and legs watching the news and eating green grapes. She was shocked to see me there.

"Well Mr. Howlett Potter, what can I do for you?" She said

I was a little worried. What if she said no. Well it won't matter. I'll get Hermione on board with my plan if possible.

"I was wondering if you would let me blood adopt Hermione. I had only met her two days ago for my sons birthday and I think she is the best. I already think of her as a daughter." I explain

She looked like she was thinking about it. My heart was starting to pound in my chest. My breath started to quicken in my lungs.

"I'll admit it I had heard little about you but I heard a lot of your son Harry. And from what I heard from the two of them, you are a good person." She said

Lily-Anne thought more about the adoption. I was getting a little nervous. Even after only knowing Hermione two days she still felt like a daughter to me. Even wolverine was seeing her as his cub and getting protective of her. Hell. even my inner prongs see's her as his faun.

"Okay. I'll let you do the adoption if you actually act as her father and not some duchebag trying to get her money." She said

"I have more then enough money to last a life time. I don't need anymore." I say

I quickly thanked Lily-Anne and I took Hermione too Gringotts in New York. The adoption took two hours but Hermione was FINALLY my daughter. Now there were some characteristics that were different about Hermione. Her eyes were ocean blue not sky blue, her hair was darker, stood taller. And now when Hermione spoke it had a very mild hint of Canadian.

A person from both the American and Canadian ministries came and said Hermione was now a citizen of both the US and Canada. Both Hermione and I are surprised by this. I thought they were going to say Britain seeing that's where I had to live 17 horrid years 4 wonderful years of my life.

End of Flashback—

Alberta, Canada—

Present day

I woke up this morning with a stretching start. I looked over to Hermione who was by my side. She still looked like she was in a peaceful sleep. But her legs somehow ended over mine, trapping them. But I did manage to get up and after I got my shower and shaved I dressed. Today I didn't want Hermione or Harry cooking.

So when I entered the kitchen and got to the fridge I grabbed eggs, sausage, and bacon out of it and hash browns out of the freezer above. I started with the coffee knowing that Hermione will be a bitch if doesn't have it as soon as she wakes up. I grab my cup of black coffee as I turn the stove on. I started to cook the bacon, sausage and hash browns when Hermione wobbled into the room. She mumbled something about smelling coffee.

"Morning Daddy." Hermione said once she got her coffee into her system

"Morning baby." I reply

Harry came out of his room next. He is definitely not like Hermione in the morning. Hermione is more like me when it comes to our morning (black) coffee and Harry is more like Lily.

After a little bit I handed Harry and Hermione a plate of eggs, bacon, sausage, hash browns and toast. I also refilled Hermione's mug. I got my plate and coffee I sat down at the table with my two kids. We start to talk. I say Hermione that when we ere finished here we were going to Gringotts bank for a few things with my bank manager.

Hermione's point of view—

After breakfast Dad took me to Gringotts. I had told him about the ruby courts contacts or something like that, I was thinking for Scott while we were eating.

We entered the bank. And wow, It was shiny. I've never been in this one before. The goblins looked like they just got there and were organizing their work stations.

"Welcome to Gringotts bank in The goblin nation. What can I help you with today?" A goblin said as we walked up

"I would like to see Goldtooth, my manager." Dad said

"Can I have identification first, sir, madam." The goblin said with a toothy smile

I'll say this much now. The goblins here in Canada and the US are WAY nicer then the ones in England. They are mean as fuck. It also didn't help that I broke in and stole their dragon with Harry and Weasley.

Dad puts his rarely used 11" mahogany dragon heartstring and unicorn tail hair wand on the desk in front of him. Even though Dad barely uses his wand, he still has it on him for defense like he was at school and when he was trained when he was with the Auors all those years ago.

I also put 10 3/4" vine wood dragon heartstring wand on the desk too.

"Griphook!" The goblin yelled

The younger goblin came running up and then stopped with a halt.

"Take Mr and Miss Howlett to Goldtooth immediately." The older goblin said

Then the younger goblin bowed then took us to the office of Goldtooth, the Potter and Howlett account manager. Dad never told me why we were here. He just said we were coming here.

As I walked down the hall with Dad and griphook The goblin, I started to think of all the people I left in England when I ran with Harry. Bill, Fluer, Aurther, Charlie, Percy, George, Fred, Remus, Sirius, Lucius, Cissa, Draco, Bellatrix (who turned out to be good and misjudged for her actions), and Andromeda. We entered the spacious office of The goblin that would help us today

"Mr. Howlett, Miss Howlett. What a pleasure it is as always. Please sit down." Goldtooth said

We sat opposite of the elder goblin.

"What can I help you with Mr. Howlett?" Goldtooth asked

"Two things today Goldtooth. First, my daughter, Hermione, here is getting married and I would like to set up a dowry for her. If that's possible." Dad said

"It's possible Mr. Howlett. Now, Miss Howlett are you marrying a Wizard or a muggle or a squib and does he have any mutant powers?" He asked me

"I'm marrying a muggle that is a mutant." I said

"What's his abilities?" Goldtooth asked

"He can shoot lasers out of his eyes. He also has to wear special glasses." I say

Then Goldtooth grabbed a quill and started to write something on a piece of parchment. He was probably writing out a plan for the dowry.

"What is your betrothed's name?" Goldtooth asked

"Scott Samuel Summers." I say

He continued to scribble more onto the parchment.

"How many people were you thinking of inviting to your wedding miss Howlett?" Goldtooth asked

I started to count on my fingers as I named names in my head. There was Dad, Harry, Mom, Katherine, Jean, Bill, Fluer, Aurther, Charlie, Percy, George, Fred, Remus, Sirius, Lucius, Cissa, Draco, Bellatrix, Andromeda, Hank, and Professor Xavier.

"Let's put 22 and up." I say

He scribbled it on the parchment. Now I know why muggles changed to pen and paper. The quill and parchment are so damn annoying.

And I know I only counted 21 people in my head but I don't know if Scott has any more people or if I'll remember any more people. He jots it down on the parchment. There weren't many people who I trusted to be on my guest list. No wonder Dad insisted we do this in the morning. It's taking forever. Maybe I should come back here tomorrow with Scott for his contracts.

Harry's point of view—

I was waiting for Dad and Hermione to come out of the bank. It's been three hours already. I know Dad wanted to do something in there for Hermione and Hermione had wanted to get special contacts for Scott, but it's taking a long damn time. Then they came out.

"What the fuck took so long guys?" I asked

"They has to make the contacts." Hermione said

She showed me the contacts in her hand. Shit they looked like normal ones and not the ones used for someone like Scott.


	5. Chapter 5: Meeting Rogue

Ontario, Canada—

James Logan's point of view—

Hermione, Harry and I were talking and laughing while we were walking back out to my truck from the store after we got some candy, drinks (energy drinks (for me and Harry), soda, sports drinks and water) and other junk foods for the trip down to Westchester. We just got to North bay a half hour ago.

Once we were at the truck I noticed a new lump under a sheet in the bed of it. I poked at it and it moved. Or did it twitch? Before I pulled the sheet off I smelled a person. The mysterious person under the sheet smelled a little scared. So I pulled off the sheet to find a girl under it. And once again my senses were right. The girl does look scared.

She had brown hair, lightly tanned skin and hazel eyes. She wore a green hooded coat that went to the ground, light brown pants and female winter Eskimo type boots.

"Get out of the bed." I demanded

She gets out looking even more scared then before. I keep her bag in the truck bed because I have a feeling that she may need transportation.

"Sorry. I needed a ride. I thought you might help me." She said with a southern accent

"And that is why I'm telling you to get into the backseat of the truck. Now!" I say pointing to the truck

She got in the passenger side of the truck. The girl seems skittish from something. She didn't look right.

"Get in the truck." I say to Harry and Hermione with a sigh

We got into the truck. Harry right behind me and Hermione in shotgun.

"Hey kid, what's your name?" I asked the girl

"I like to go by rouge." She said

"What's your given name?" I ask

"Anna Marie LeBeau." She said

"Well I'm James but I prefer my middle name of Logan to those who are not close friends or family, this is my son Harry and daughter Hermione." I say

I looked to Hermione and nodded. I know she will get the answers we need.

"Why are you here?" Hermione asked

"Something happened and I ran away." She said

"What happened?" Hermione asked

"Each time I touched someone with my bare skin they would get hurt." Anna said

"Oh, honey. There's nothing wrong with you. It means you are a mutant, an absorber." Hermione said

"What's an absorber?" Anna asked

"An absorber is a ability where you can take life forces from people. And if they are mutants then you can take their abilities. Like if you get hurt badly and needed to heal quickly you can touch Dad or Harry and get healed." Hermione said

"How do you know all of this?" Anna asked

"My fiancée Scott and Harry's cousin Jean are mutants at Xaviar's school and told us what the powers may be to each person. It's very rare that there are two of the same power." Hermione said

"How rare?" Anna asked

"The only power that I know that two people share is the power dad and Harry here have." Hermione

Then my phone along with Harry's and Hermione's phones went off. It was a text from Jean saying they needed us to get Anna Marie to Xavier's school.

"Kid I guess you're coming with us down to Westchester." I say

I started to drive away from the store with a new passenger onboard. This will be a long drive to New York. Maybe we should stop in buffalo at Hermione's house for the night. I looked in the rearview mirror. I saw Harry reading a book that he probably got from either Hermione or Jean as a birthday present or he borrowed it and Anna Marie looking out the window.

"So Anna Marie. Where you from?" I ask

"I'm originally from Mississippi. But I moved up here last year after my dad got a new job." Anna said

Westchester, New York—

Storm's point of view—

"Why didn't you let us go get her?" I asked

I really wanted to go out and get Anna Marie LeBeau myself this morning but everyone stopped me.

"Because it will be easier if Uncle James does gets her because he is already coming down here to talk to Professor Xavier and is basically closer to her." Jean said

I still didn't understand it fully. We've done this hundreds to thousands of times before. Why did we have to wait.

"Storm listen. Uncle James, Harry and Hermione will be able to protect her. They will also be able to tell her what she is." Jean said

"Are you sure about that Jean?" I ask

I only asked because magneto is planning something and it involves Anna Marie.

"Then you don't know them at all, do you Storm?" Scott said behind me

I turned to look at him. All I know is that Hermione is his fiancée and she is very kind and selfless.

"What do you mean Scott?" I ask

"I mean is that all three been through war over in Britain. Fighting an evil mother fucker who thought it would be fun killing people who opposed him or got in his way or just sitting at a café. And he tried to kill James and Harry several times. He almost killed Hermione because of who she is." Scott said

I was shocked beyond belief. How could people do that to other people.

"Why would someone do that to others?" I ask

"He wanted to purify the world around him even though he wasn't exactly pure himself." Scott said

Scott somehow knows a lot about what was happening.

"How do you know so much?" I ask

"Hermione tells me everything. And James and Harry tell Jean everything." Scott said

Shit. That's a lot of conversations about evil people. Now I fully understood why Jean and Scott like to fight evil. Their loved ones were almost taken away from them because of evil people.

Buffalo, New York—

Harry's point of view—

I looked at the clock again. It's 12:00 AM. We reached Buffalo a couple of minutes ago. We decided to head to Hermione's house for the night. Anna Marie had dozed off about two hours ago along with Hermione. Well, Hermione just flat out pass out onto Dad's shoulder.

"Okay we're here. You get Anna Marie and I get Hermione." Dad said as we pulled up to Hermione's house

"Okay Dad." I said

Once Dad stopped the engine I unbuckle and get out and walk over to the passenger side of the truck. I gently grab Anna Marie and made sure I didn't let my skin touch hers by accident. We walk into the house and decided that it would be the best if Rogue would do the best if she was down here.

After we put the girls to bed me and Dad went to sleep. GOOD NIGHT VIETNAM! I chuckled to myself thinking of the Robin Williams movie "Good morning Vietnam" as my head hit the pillow. This will be a good night indeed.

Anna Marie's point of view—

I woke up in a strange bed this morning. It took me a couple of seconds to figure out why I would be here. Then I remembered Logan, Harry and Hermione. They were nice enough to let me stay with them. But I also remember that they were asked to bring me to this mutant school after they told me what I was.

Then I found a note from Harry on the bedside table.

"Dear Anna Marie,

Welcome to Buffalo New York. We're almost to Westchester darling don't worry. Come out for breakfast when you're ready.

—Harry"

I get out of bed and walk to the kitchen to smell food. I see Harry and Hermione sitting at the table and Logan cooking.

"Now if you EVER let Sirius cook for you you better have something as back up. Because his food comes out like his surname. Black." Logan said

They all busted out into laughter as Logan made fun of his friend like that. I walk closer to them. They all seem happy like I once was.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." Harry said

Logan looked to me quickly and smiled. Logan doesn't seem like the father type till I saw him not in the truck setting driving to a new city.

Washington DC—

Jean's point of view—

"We're in another stage of human evolution. These mutations manifested puberty and often triggered by periods of heightened emotional stress." I say

"Thank you Miss. Grey. That was quite educational. However it fails to address the issue that's the focus of this hearing. Three words. Are. Mutants. Dangerous." Senator Kelly said

"I'm afraid that's an unfair question Senator Kelly. After all the wrong person behind a wheel of a car can be dangerous." I say

"But we do license people to drive." Senator Kelly said

"Yes, but not to live. Senator Kelly it's a fact that the mutants that came forward and revealed themselves publicly have been met with fear, hostility and even violence. It is because of that ever present hostility that I'm urging the senate to vote mutant registration. To force mutants to expose themselves will only further the fear." I say

"Excuse me Miss. Grey. Expose themselves? What does the mutant community has to hide, I wonder, that makes them so afraid identity themselves." Senator Kelly said

"I didn't say they were hiding." I say

"Let me show you what's been hidden Miss. Grey. I have here a list of names of identified mutants living here in the United States. There's a girl in Illinois that can walk through walls. Now what's to stop her from walking into a bank vault of the White House or their houses? Now there are even rumors Miss. Grey, that there are mutants so powerful that they can enter our minds and control their thoughts. Taking away our god given free will. Now I think that the American people deserve the right to decide weather they want their children to be at school with mutants, to be taught by mutants." Senator Kelly said

Everyone began to clap despite what I said before. I tried to interrupt several times but it was no use.

"Ladies and gentlemen the truth is that mutants are very real. And they are among us. We must know who they are and above all what they can do." Senator Kelly said

Then Senator Kelly left the auditorium. Some people were still clapping for him. I soon left to go back to Westchester to meet up with uncle Jamie and Harry.


	6. Chapter 6: We’re at the school

St Ottery Catch Pole, Devon, England—

Molly's point of view—

(ha ha ha. Mrs. Evil Manipulative Bitch is here.)

Irritation

Annoyance

Regret

Back stabbing

Aggravation

All the words or phrases I was thinking as I was pacing back and forth in my kitchen/dining room. Everyone was at work or gone to see friends to do lunch or something. Harry and Hermione disappeared after the mutant thing publicly came out a few days ago. Everything had been going downhill since 1995. I remember the day Arthur came home and said Hermione's blood status and last name had change perfectly. He said that Hermione was now a half-blood and her last name was now Howlett.

I found out later that week that Howlett was the name of a pure blood family in Canada. But there were rumors that they also have mutants in their family tree and were not prejudice. So their blood line is tainted more then the PreWitt's and Weasley's combined.

I was annoyed and aggravated beyond belief. I was working on the wedding plans for Harry to marry Ginny and Ronald to marry Hermione before Harry and Hermione vanished. I knew Hermione had a boyfriend in America but she needed to forget him. I also knew Harry wasn't fully straight either. He was bisexual.

And on top of it all only Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Remus, Sirius, the delacour family, the Tonks family, the Malfoy family, Bellatrix, and Luna lovegood got an invite to America or Canada for a wedding. No one would tell us who it was for. They also kept telling me, Ronald and Ginny that we could not come. All I know it was sometime in August and in some city in New York State. Or was it somewhere in Alberta Canada?

But I was still seething. Those two brats cheated me out of the Howlett and Potter vaults and estates. I needed a new way to get them. But all the ways I'm thinking of are illegal or way too expensive for my liking.

So as I pace my kitchen floor, creating a "hole", for the forth day in a row. I began to think how many holes my plan had. When Harry said he was going to visit someone I didn't think he was leaving for good. Or when Hermione said she was wanting to see her mother, I didn't think to have Ronald go with her. I let them trick me and slip through my fingers. Like muggle silly putty.

I don't really like this situation at all. I like having everything under my control at all times. James and Lily didn't want to make a marriage contract because they wanted their son to find love like they did. It was like they could see right through me. I was even trying to get their money then.

Even when I tried to go through Dumbledore after they died, and he wouldn't budge. He said he wanted the same thing for Harry as his parents did. All my plans have been going down the drain little by little since that day. It was upsetting. Now my whole plan have been destroyed when the two brats vanished from the country.

Westchester, New York—

James Logan's point of view—

I had a cigar in my mouth as I changed the radio station.

Finally we got to Westchester. We are still about 30 to 45 minuets away from the school but we're here. I quickly look over to Hermione. She's been watching some TV show, that I have never heard of, the whole way here from Alberta. I look in the rear view mirror I see Harry reading a book and Anna Marie writing something in a journal. At least their doing something.

We now get to the drive way of the school. Harry and Hermione put away their things. They began to look excited. Hermione even more so. They unbuckle their seatbelts in anticipation as I near the front door.

With a sigh of relief, I smiled as I pulled up to the school. As I stopped the truck I saw Jean and Scott on what I thought was the porch. Once Hermione heard me kill the engine she jumped from the truck and ran into Scott's awaiting arms not bothering to close the truck door. I hear her saying two thing while she was kissing Scott's face. It was, I love you and I missed you. And I'm guessing Harry have had heard her too.

Harry, Anna Marie and I, now, get out of the truck cab. It was nice to see Hermione smiling and being her normal happy hyper excited self once again. I know she's been stressed out about the engagement. Jean then comes up to Harry and I. She hugs us and smiled.

I see Scott take Hermione by the hand and into the school. And I think up to his room. That's where I took lily when we got that far. I quietly chuckled to myself as I remembered the times after school ended but before shit hit the fan with the prophecy.

"Welcome. You must be Mr. James Howlett Potter." A bold man in a wheelchair said

"Well if people are not close family or friends I would like them to call me Logan." I say

"Okay, I'll call you Logan. Welcome to my school for mutants. I, however, was shocked to hear about you. I'm Charles Xavier. The headmaster of the school." He said

I shook his hand.

"What did you exactly hear about me?" I ask as I gave him a questioning look

"I heard a vague story of your life. I think Jean and Scott were trying to respect your privacy." The professor said

Then I was then introduced to Storm and Hank. I noticed that Hank was a big blue muscular furry man. He was about an half an inch to an inch taller then me. My murarder side of me was beginning to show. Last time it showed, it was little over two almost three years ago and it was Harry's 15 birthday.

That day Hermione and Jean came up with Scott so he could distract Harry. The day was perfect till I got a letter from Remus. It said Harry was missing Grimmauld Place and he was worried shitless. (Harry had been gone since the day before.) I quickly made Harry a bag that a undetectable extension charm on it for his present. And I shooed him through the floo network.

As I was talking to Hank, who I nicknamed Blue, I saw Jean take Anna Marie to the med bay. I'm guessing they need to do something. Maybe know the extent of her mutation?

The professor leads Harry and I into his office with Storm following. When we get there Jean was waiting for us. I noticed that Hank aka Blue aka the beast was not with us now. From what I heard he has more experience playing doctor then Jean has. We enter the office to see that basically half of it was in a classroom setting.

We sit in the area where it looks like a family room in a home. The couch that Harry and I sit on was right comfortable. We talk to the professor. I began to think I was back in school talking to Professor Minerva McGonagall again. That brought a smile to my face.

Jean and the professor soon took us on a tour. They showed us the classrooms, the courtyard and mess hall. Hell, they even have stables and horses. I'm guess the horses teach the students who were abused to care and love something.

We return to the main part of the building. They lead us to the mess hall. I see Hermione and Scott looking at their wedding binder. Then I see Anna Marie a little ways down talking to a boy.

Anna Marie's point of views—

We just got to the school 15 minutes ago. I was asked by Jean Grey, who I found out is Harry's first cousin and Logan's niece by marriage and goddaughter, to have a medical check up. I've been waiting for a couple of minutes in the med unit. I looked around to see it was advanced and really really nice. Then a blue muscular furry man who I'd seen talking to Logan in a lab coat came into the room. He sat down in front of me and smiled.

"Sorry for the wait Miss. LeBeau. I'm Doctor Hank McCoy." The blue furry man said

"Nice to meet you doctor." I said

He did a series of tests. He determined that I was healthy enough. Just a bit ruffled up from being on the road and being crazy enough to get onto Logan's truck bed. He asked me questions about my mutation. I used the knowledge I gained from the past couple of days to answer his questions. Soon a dark skinned woman with white hair came in and smiled kindly at me.

She introduced herself as Storm. She took me into another room for my placement tests. I try my best at them, but I still struggle with them. Especially the math portion. I hate mathematics. It's not my strong point. But I still do my best even though you could see the frustration on my face. Soon I'm done with the tests and Storm takes me up to the mess hall for lunch. There I only see Hermione. I'm guessing Logan and Harry were still talking to the people in charge of this place.

Hermione was sitting with a guy. They also looked all lovey dovey. I wish I had that. I miss touching people without them getting hurt. I walk down a table to give them some space. I look down to Hermione and her guy and I see that they have a binder in front of them. I'm guessing they are planning something big.

Then someone sat in front of me. I look up to see a guy there. He had a smile plastered on his face. He was a little weird.

"Hi I'm Bobby." He said

"Hello I'm Rogue." I say

We start to talk and laugh.


	7. Chapter 7: The situation

Yorkshire, England—

Lucius's point of view—

The fire was roaring.

The Wizarding wireless was on.

I had a hot cup of tea.

I was happy that Harry and Hermione were on the North American continent right now.

Me and Draco were in the sitting room of our home reading a couple of books when Cissa came in waving a piece of parchment that was in her hand. She had a smile on her face. Something definitely made her happy. Like every married man says. "Happy wife, happy life".

"What is it darling?" I asked

Then she handed me the parchment. And I smiled widely. It was an invite from Hermione. I recognize her handwriting anywhere.

"THE HONOR OF YOUR

PRESENCE IS REQUESTED AT

THE MARRIAGE OF

Hermione _Lilian_ Granger Howlett 

And 

Scott Samuel Summers

ON

Wednesday, August 23rd, 2000

At 5:30 in the evening

In Buffalo, New York, USA

Hope to see you there"

I handed the invite to Draco. He shook his head and chuckled lightly. I turned to my darling wife.

"I knew this would happen." I said

"Same here." Cissa said

"So what are we going to gift them?" I ask

Knowing Cissa, she wanted to go big or go home when it came to giving Hermione a gift or a party. Just look back at last year at Hermione's 18th birthday party. It was big and extravagant and expensive. And in Canada to get away from Molly, Ronald, and Ginivera Weasley.

"I know Hermione has a house and all the appliances needed. Maybe we should pay for their honeymoon. Or give her and her fiancé a house elf." Cissa suggested

"We would have to talk about it with them though. And you know how Hermione feels about house elves." I say

"Then lets go. Right now I know Hermione is in Westchester New York talking to a professor who teaches mutants." She said

We both knew how Wizarding Britain feels about mutants. This is why we are on the side to stop the enslavement of mutants. To us mutants are people as well. Just look at Harry and James. They are both wizard mutants. And there is nothing wrong with them.

"But first lets send her a message so she can know we are coming." I said

Cissa, with a sigh, nodded sadly and disappointedly left to go write the letter to Hermione. I let out a heavy sigh. I know Cissa love surprises but Hermione doesn't. She wants to know if someone is coming to visit her.

Soon after Cissa written the letter and mailed it off we got a letter from Andromeda Tonks, Cissa's older sister. She gotten the invite from Hermione also.she wants us to meet up with her and others who gotten the invite at her house. Apparently Molly wants the whole family to go but she, Ronald and Ginivera aren't invited.

We got up to go get ready. Right now we're in clothes that people would consider pajamas on us.

St Ottery Catch Pole, Devon, England—

Andromeda's point of view—

Thinking of the near future.

Planning a vacation without the bitch Molly.

Deceiving Molly, Ronald and Ginivera in our schemes.

Master plans for Hermione's wedding present and party.

James Logan Howlett Potter

Harry James Howlett Potter

Hermione Lilian Granger Howlett

Me, Dora, Ted, Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Remus, Sirius, Fluer, Gabrielle, Tatiana, Ralph, Lucius, Cissa, Draco, Bellatrix, and Luna lovegood were all here at my house for a meeting. We needed a plan to get to Buffalo New York without Molly, Ronald or Ginny coming with us and ruining everything. They like to ruin everything for us. Especially when Harry and Hermione are involved.

Sometimes I like to think of this group as the, "Order to Stop Mutant Enslavement" or "OSME". It was going pretty good if the whole wizarding world was not scared of it's Government.

"So any ideas on how we get from point A which is here, my house, to B, Hermione's house and/or Buffalo?" I ask

Everyone looked at each other.

"We take a day off on the day before what those three think we are leaving." Bill said

"That's actually a good idea Bill. Let's keep that if we can't get another ideas." I say

A few more ideas were given out but none as good as the one Bill gave. Soon we just gave up and went with Bill's plan. We, as in, Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Remus, Sirius and Fluer, would tell Molly, Ronald and Ginivera that we are leaving on August 17th, but, we will leave on August 16th. A week before the wedding.

We write out the plan. It seems good. Maybe too good. But we leave it. We can't have any errors in the blueprint of our schemes. And unlike how Molly plans her schemes, we know what is going on with the world and what to do with it. We also know what's going to happening with the main players in our revolution.

And our revolution will start with all of the Wizard mutants leaving the country. Usually the Wizard mutants were old enough to know that their powers in public is bad juju for them. They know to only use their power in privacy of their home away from any windows or openings.

I have two examples for that here. First is James. He kept his mutation a secret from the world, well except from Remus, till the day before he so called "died". And second is Harry. The day before he vanished he was with Remus in diagon alley when he was attacked by rogue unmarked Voldemort death eaters. Then he had to use his claws and his healing powers to fight them. Then he vanished with Hermione from the country.

What happened to Harry, happened 15 days ago. As soon as he was settled, he sent me a partronus. He said he was fine. And let me tell you now. Harry's partronus went through some changes. His stag is bigger and broader. It's antlers have more points or spikes on it.

Now back to the point at hand here. Us people in OSME continued to talk about our plan to leave.

I sighed and looked out the window. I hope Harry and Hermione are okay.

Then I see a owl coming to the window. I opened the window. The owl swooped in. The letter was for Cissa.

I took the letter to Cissa. Apparently it was a reply from Hermione saying that she would like to meet up with them.

Buffalo, New York—

Hermione's point of view—

Harry, Dad and I have been here at Xavier's school for about two weeks now and it's been good. I go back to Buffalo when I can so I could see mom. It's been a wacky couple of weeks but Scott helps me get through them. He helps with my nightly terrors like Dad does. He knows what I've been through and why. And he never pushes me to open up.

Somehow Scott and I have a psychic link between our two minds. I asked Professor Snape about that and he said it's one stage of being married to your soulmate. He also said that Scott was mine and I had to protect him at all costs. He then said he would help me hide him in plain sight so I could be the new Mrs. Summers when I graduate.

I promised him I would invite him to the wedding, but he died before I could get him to the hospital. Snape's death made me more upset then any other death.

And that's why I was sitting here in front of Dad's bedroom door talking to Harry about this. He knew why I respected Snape so much. He knew what sacrifices Snape made for me. I knew couldn't have kept Scott sane or alive if it wasn't for Snape.

"Hermione you need to tell Scott. You can't keep it to yourself." Harry said

"But the thing is that I think he may already know about it." I say

" it just in case tell him. Tell him or I will and Scott will be mad at you." Harry said

Then we heard footsteps coming closer to us. We were afraid that it was Dad. The footsteps reached us as we see Anna Marie there before us. We stand up in front of her.

"I can't sleep tonight. Is it okay if I talk to your Dad?" She asked

Her southern accent was going on strong. She walks forward a little. But we stopped her.

"I don't think that you should wake him up Anna. I'll do it." Harry said

But she goes in anyways. We try to stop her from going further. But it was no use. Anna tried to wake up Dad without touching Dad, but it took a little bit. And when Dad woke up, he stabbed her in the lungs with his claws.

Dad, Harry and I were all in shock. Dad removed his claws from Anna's lung and tried to fix her with magic. But the magic was no use on her. So Anna grabbed Dad with her bare skin and took his healing. We tried to stop her. We kept yelling at her to stop.

"Anna, stop! Please! You're killing him!" I begged

My voice was still at the level of yelling. I begged and begged for he to stop. And when she did stop Harry and I ran to Dad and did our magic on him. We then now noticed that there were students outside the door. We put Dad into a sleep so he could heal.

The professor, Scott and Jean came in and asked us what happened.

"Hermione and I were talking about a professor at our school when Anna came up to us. She asked if it was okay to talk to Dad. I was about to wake up Dad when she did it. Dad was having a nightmare when he woke up.

"And when he did wake up he let out his claws and stabbed Anna through the lung. Dad tried to fix it with magic but nothing happened. Then the worst happened. Anna grabbed Dad with her bare skin and almost killed him.

"Hermione and I were yelling and begging for her to stop. And when she did stop Hermione and I had to use magic on him so he could heal. Right now he is in a deep sleep so he won't move." Harry said

I went to Dad's side so I would be here. Then Scott, Jean and Harry thought it would be a better idea to stay if he wakes up and starts to attack. This is why they are my family.


	8. Chapter 8: Huston we have a problem

Westchester, New York—

James Logan's point of view—

I woke up and my body was sore. I looked to my left. Hermione was there sound asleep and clutching me like her life depended on it. Then I look to my right and see Professor Xavier next to me in his chair.

"What the hell happened to me?" I asked as my voice cracked

My throat was really dry. I wanted some water but I wanted answers more.

"Rogue used her powers on you, Logan." He said calmly

"Then why do I feel like she almost fucken killed me?" I ask

"She almost did. If it wasn't for your two kids being there at the right time you would still be in a coma or worse. Dead. You should be lucky Logan not many people have what you have." The Professor said

The professor soon left saying he needed to meet Anna in a little bit. I laid here until I feel Hermione begin to stir as she woke up. I hear a soft moan from her. She sits up and looks at me then smiled.

"Daddy you're awake!" She exclaimed

She hugged me and I grumbled in pain.

"Oh sorry Daddy." She said

"It's okay baby." I say

Hermione handed me a glass of water. She explained more about what happened last night. I was shocked that Anna didn't listen to Harry. He knows how to wake me up. He just has to slap me hard.

Soon Hermione helps me up and too the bathroom. She turns to I could get undressed and into the shower. Soon as I was in the shower Hermione hopped onto the counter. The hot water helps me in ways I didn't know it could.

We continued to talk as I showered. As soon as I was done I turned off the shower and I grabbed my blue fluffy towel. I wrapped it tightly around me. I stepped out of the shower with the towel around my waist. I noticed that Hermione had summoned my clothes using wordless magic. This is what makes me proud of her.

Hermione leaves so I could change into my clothes. I noticed that Hermione choice of clothes. She got me a pare of Black plants with a black belt. And the shirt! It was a white short sleeve tight fitting shirt.

God! What's happening. Does my daughter want me to get a date or something? I'll admit the girls here in America are a lot better looking than the ones where I lived. But I, now, spend most of my time teaching mutant kids defense lessons. Merlin. It's almost like being back into the Arour Corp here. Or maybe school.

I can just hear Poppy nagging at me in the back of my mind. I heard her saying, "Will you boys ever learn? You two are always in here." When me and Sirius would end up in the hospital. But I knew she loved us to much to see us go. I walked back into my room and see Hermione in a summer dress. She looked nice.

"Daddy?" She says sweetly

"Yes sweets?" I say carefully

I knew she was going to ask something that we have not done in a couple of years.

"Can we have a daddy daughter day to day?" She asks

Damn! I knew this was going to be happening when she showed up in Fort McMurray.

"Of coarse sweetie. Lets go." I say

We left and apperated to our favorite place in the whole world. We went to visit Old Fort Niagara.

Anna Marie's point of view—

I was called into Professor Xavier's office. He probably wants to talk about what had happened last night. I don't know what happened to be honest. I just lost control over my actions. I could tell by the way everyone was avoiding me in fear I would do to them what I almost did to Logan.

I got to the professor's doorand I thought about running away but I knocked on the mahogany door instead.

"Come on in Anna." I heard him say through the door

I walked in closed the door and up to him. He looked calm and collected. He didn't look mad or angry at me.

"Sit down Anna." He said

I sat down in front of him.

"Anna, I heard what Harry and Hermione witnessed last night. Now I would like your side of it." The Professor said

I was trying to stay calm but it was vaery hard not to. I was starting to freak out.

"What did they say?" I asked

"Harry said and I quote, 'Hermione and I were talking about a professor at our school when Anna came up to us. She asked if it was okay to talk to Dad. I was about to wake up Dad when she did it. Dad was having a nightmare when he woke up.

"And when he did wake up he let out his claws and stabbed Anna through the lung. Dad tried to fix it with magic but nothing happened. Then the worst happened. Anna grabbed Dad with her bare skin and almost killed him.

"Hermione and I were yelling and begging for her to stop. And when she did stop Hermione and I had to use magic on him so he could heal. Right now he is in a deep sleep so he won't move.' But Logan woke up this morning. But Logan woke up this morning. Now can I have your side." He said

"All I remember was that I was having trouble sleeping and wanted to talk to someone. And Logan was nice enough to drive me her e from Canada so I thought he would be a good choice. I went to Logan's room not knowing the extent of his abilities. The when I got to the door of the room I see Hermione and Harry in front of it." I said

I took a deep shaky breathe as I compose myself to finish my side. My voice was turning on me.

"When I said that I wanted to talk to Logan. Harry tried to wake up Logan himself but I acted like I knew what I was doing. I woke him up and ended up being stabbed in the chest with his claws. Then everything went black." I continued

I took another deep breath as I got myself to continue my side of the story.

"The next thing I knew Logan is in pain because of me and I hear Harry and Hermione yelling at me, begging me to stop or Logan was going to die. I stopped and ran out of the room. By that time Harry's and Hermione's yelling attracted some of the students." I finally finished

I began to tear up. What have I done! I could have killed Logan. As fast as I could I ran out of the office crying. I Needed to be alone. I needed a breather. Then I ran out to the 'backyard' and sat on a bench near the trees. I just sat there crying. I had almost killed one of the people that was supposed to be helping the students.

Once I calmed down enough I listened to the noises that were coming out of the woods. I could hear birds and the faint noise of a horse that was taken out for a ride. I felt the wind in my skin. I felt sad that I would never have skin to skin contact again.

Then fell someone sit next to me. I open my eyes. I look over to see Bobby sitting there. Something doesn't sit right with me but I leave it.

Mystique's point of view—

I was impersonating a boy (Bobby Drake) here at the school who I knew was close to the girl we needed. I had heard about the incident last night and how Charles was not angry with her. Just worried. I also heard everyone but the boy who I was impersonating was avoiding her. This should be easy.

I noticed that she ran fast outside. I also now that when the girl was running, people would get out of her was like they were scared of something. I followed her till I saw her sit on a bench crying. I let her calm down till I approach her.

When the girl was calm enough I walked up to her. I sit next to her when she looked at me. I gave her the sincerest smile I could muster. I did feel sorry for her because I knew what it was like to feel alienated from the others because of who you are.

I began to spit lies out my mouth left and right. And do you know what? She believed the mother fucken bullshit. Erik gave some things to say but I wanted to see what would happen if I did my own.

I told her even though Charles was not mad at her, the other teachers were. The students were afraid that she would kill them with one touch. Maybe even gone so far as align herself with Erik.

I looked at the girl. She looked shocked beyond belief. Then the girl ran off. I then decided to put phase 2 of the plan.

I decided to head down to Cerebro. Once there I knelt down. I quickly changed my eye so I could enter Cerebro. When I get into the spherical room I walked to the end of the platform.

I went to the compartment on the side of the platform and changed out a couple of things. When I finished I decided I should leave the building. I made my escape as quick as possible. I didn't want anyone to see me and panic. Especially the boy I'm impersonating right now. All I have to do now is go inform Erik that our plan is set in motion and we can do it. All we have to do is grab the girl from where ever she is an use her. I exited the elevator when I hear the real Bobby drake saying something about the girl. This is a glorious day indeed.


	9. Chapter 9: Victor, what the Hell

Fort Niagara, New York—

Hermione's point of view—

The wind was softly blowing on my skin.

I hear birds chirping in the distance.

I hear people in the background talking and laughing to one another.

I hear the trees rustling nearby.

I smell the fresh air, the trees, the grass, the snacks people had brought with them.

I could also smell the rain that was coming in soon.

As I remembered that I was in America and not in England I began to smile. And those three Weasley's over there were creepy in a Voldemort and his death eaters kind of way. But I have to thank god that Percy perished in the final battle and not Fred or George.

Sometimes I have to remind myself where I am. I have to remember who is on my side. I have to be reminded that the war is over and I'm with Dad. I have to remember that I'm loved by the people here. I also have to remember that I'm getting married to Scott in August.

So today Dad and I were at our favorite place in New York. Old Fort Niagara. We were doing our father daughter day but we are only two and a half too three hours in and I see Dad off flirting with a What looks like good looking woman. And Me being who I am. I walked closer to them so I could eavesdrop. I had found out on my second day at the mansion that gossiping about Dad with Jean became my new favorite hobby in the whole entire world.

"So Rainy, where you from ?" Dad asked

"Well I'm from Buffalo but I now live and work in Westchester." She said

"That's funny. I just moved to Westchester for a job." Dad said

"What do you do for work?" Rainy asked

"I'm a defense instructor at a semi private school. How about you?" Dad said

"I work at Lincoln center bookstore in the city. Do you have any kids?" Rainy asked

"I have a son and I adopted a daughter a few years ago. I also have a niece who is my goddaughter." Dad said

"What are their names? How old are they?" Rainy asked

"Harry is my son, he will be 18 at the end of July. Hermione is my daughter, she will be 19 in September. And Jean is my niece and she will be 23 in October. So do you have any?" Dad said

"Yes I have only one son named Tyler and he just turned 17 last week. Then I have my daughter who has a weird name considering her gender and she is 15." Rainy said

"What's her name?" Dad asked

Now he was genuinely curious. Hell, I was curious.

"Her name is Jacob but everyone calls her Jake. And she embraces her name proudly." Rainy said

"Now that's a name I a girl." Dad said

They continued to talk. And I continued to listen in. In my gut was telling me that if Dad asked out Rainy, then Jean would have a blast hearing about it. Maybe my Murarders blood does have a good advantage over the little things.

Then I started to get a little panic attack. I quickly ran past Dad to a secluded area of the park I picked out as my spot. I needed a breather. As I was walking I see a man sitting in my spot. I was about to tell him to leave nicely but he turned to face me. He looked exactly like the guy in Dad's pictures. He looked exactly like Uncle Victor.

"Hello niece." He said

I was about to run and get Dad but Victor grabbed me by the arm. He didn't hurt me. He applied enough pressure so I wouldn't leave.

"You're not going anywhere. I need to talk to you." He said

Victor Creed's point of view—

I was at Old Fort Niagara. I knew Jimmy was here with his adopted daughter. So I waited for her to come to me. I then hear foot steps behind me. I look to see who it was and to my astonishment it was my niece standing there.

"Hello niece." I said

She was about to run and get Jimmy but I grabbed her by the arm. I didn't hurt her. I applied enough pressure so she wouldn't leave.

"You're not going anywhere. I need to talk to you." I said

She stopped struggling and began to relax.

"What do you want?" She demanded

"Mia, listen I'm not with magneto anymore. But I know his plans. You need to help me get the rest to listen to me. Even your father." I said

"What's the catch?" She asks

I thought about for a second. Hell I just wanted someone to believe me.

"I'll be your favorite Uncle?" I suggest with a small smile

She forms a small smirk on her lips.

"If I find out you're still working with magneto and you're not telling me, I'll make your silly little life miserable. Got me?" She said as she poked me in the chest hard

"Ha! You're just like Jimmy when it comes to threatening people." I laugh

"I probably have different methods then him though." She said with a smile

"Probably. And from what I heard. You can do magic. With that I'm skeptical." I said

I was skeptical in the magic department. I need some clarification over here.

"Yes I have magic. I'm considered a half blood in my world." She said

We talked about as many different things one could be talking about. We talked till Jimmy came looking for her. By that time Mia and I were laughing and smiling.

"What the hell is going on Victor?" Jimmy asked yelling

I looked up from the conversation. Jimmy didn't look happy at all. So I stood up to talk to him.

"Jimmy listen to me. I'm not working with magneto anymore. But I know his plans." I say

"Oh yeah? What plans?" Jimmy asks

"Remember that girl you brought down from North Bay Ontario? Magneto wants her to turn a lot of people into mutants. But what he doesn't know is that it will kill everyone who is not an original mutant. It will be a false mutation." I say

"Really?" He said

"Yes. I've seen it with my own eyes. And he is going for the girl now. Mystique already scared her away from the school." I said

Then Jimmy got frightened. He then disappeared into thin air.

"It's going okay Uncle Victor. I'll explain later." Mia said

Then she took my arm and did something that took us to this mansion. It was fucken huge as hell. Mia then took me inside the home. Mia walked in front of me like she's lived here all her life.

She took me to the elevator and down to the basement that was converted to different rooms. We went to the end of the hall where everyone was. They all looked like they were arguing about the situation at hand. No one noticed that Mia and I walked up to them to listen.

The man who Mia attached herself to was yelling at the blue muscular furry man saying that it wasn't Jimmy's fault, that Jimmy tried to fix his mistake with his powers. And that got me confused. What powers was he talking about. For all I know Jimmy still has his powers from when we were little.

Westchester, New York—

Scott's point of view—

The professor just went into Cerebro to look for Anna when James came up to us. He looked mad. I don't think I have ever seen him this mad.

"What the Hell happened here. I'm gone for a few hours and holly Hell broke loose." James said

"Mystique snuck into the school and was able to get Anna out in the city, by herself. We need to get her back here." I said

"I can track her. I'm a good one. I've tracked people before back in '79 and '80." James said

"Why should we let you, Logan? You are the reason she's gone." Hank yelled

"It's not his fault Hank. He was having a nightmare when he woke up and James tried to fix it. If anything it's Anna's fault for not listening to Harry when he said that he will wake up James." I say

I get flaming mad. James is the family to my fiancé and I will not have anymore slander on him. Soon I feel someone's hand on my arm. I looked down and see it is Mia standing there trying to calm me down.

When did she get here? Did she hear what I said? Did she see how mad I got? Did it give her flashbacks?

I've never gotten mad in front of her since elementary school in Buffalo when she was getting bullied. I turned to her. I wrapped my arms around her.

"I'm sorry Mia. I didn't mean to yell." I say

She then placed her arms around my neck and pecked my lips.

"It's okay baby. I knew you didn't mean it." She said

Then the professor came out of the room.

"She's at the train station." He said

"Which one?" James asked

"A few miles west of here, we better hurry." The Professor said

Then before anyone could say anything James was gone. I knew Hank was going to tell him not to go after Anna. But it would be like talking to a child.

"Scott, Storm, Harry, you three go to the train station as Logan's back up." The professor said

And with that Harry grabbed Storm and I by the fore arm and apperated us to the station. We see that James has beaten us here and found Anna.

So Harry and I walked to the departure board and Storm went to the counter.

Soon the remaining brotherhood starts attacking us.

I have to thank god that Hermione got me those contacts.

Anna's point of view—

I was sitting on the train going nowhere fast. I looked over to see a mother and her son. God, I miss my family. Soon there was someone coming up behind me and tapped my shoulder. I looked up to see Logan there.

"Hey kid. Is this seat taken?" Logan asked

I shake my head no. And Logan sits down next to me. It's awkward for a little bit.

"I'm sorry about last night. But you did get warned." He said

"Me too. I should have listened to Harry." I say

"You running again?" Logan asked

"I heard that the teachers were mad at me and the the other students were afraid of me." I say

"Who told you that?" He asked

"A boy at school. You think I should go back." I say

"No, I think you should follow your instincts." He said

"The first boy I ever kissed ended up in a coma for three weeks. I still feel him inside my head. And it's the same with you." I say

I begin to cry. I put my head on Logan's shoulder.

"Not many people will understand what you're going through. But the professor and teachers will." Logan said

The train begins to move.

"So what do you say? Give these geeks one more shot." He asked

I thought about it.

"Come on. I'll take care of you." He said

"You promise." I say

"I promise." Logan said

Then the train suddenly stopped. The lights went out. I remember Harry saying that the time his school train stopped was to search for a framed convict. Logan stands up. The metal on the train car starts to go crazy. Then the back of the train car blew out. There was screaming.

There was a guy entering the train car he was dressed weird. He said somethings to Logan and knocked him out. I screamed. He knocked me out, grabbed me and left.


	10. Chapter 10: What’s the plan for liberty?

Westchester, New York—

Victor's point of view—

I know I've only been here at the school for a few measly hours but I needed to leave. I hated myself right now. I wish I had the guts that my own brother had. He always had the guts to do something that I was to chicken shit to do.

So I wrote Jimmy a letter. I decided to disappear from the school today. I didn't need this shit. Every little thing around me was making me feel crazy.

The letter I wrote said,

"To my little brother Jimmy,

By the time you get this letter I'll be long gone. I'll be as far away as possible. I'm leaving the school and heading back up to Canada. It will not be our family home in Alberta, but it will be the same country. I'm leaving this here in your room so you would find it. I'm so sorry for leaving you three like this but I have too. Everything there makes me feel like I don't belong. Like I'm going to be treated like when we were little and keeping to ourselves. I love and will miss you, Harry and Hermione. Have a good loving life with your kids Jimmy. And remember to be your annoying happy self when you pick on someone there.

Be safe Jimmy. I'll call you when I get settled into my new home. And know that when you know where I am you can come and visit me anytime you want. Just call ahead.

Love,

Victor.

P.S. And tell Hermione that I love her because I'm taking up her constant nagging advice and becoming a writer. That I'll be using some of her stories too."

I left this in Jimmy's room on his bed. It was the best place I could think of that he would be able to find it. He and no one else should read it. Well maybe Harry and Hermione should read it. But Jimmy should be the only one.

No one needed me here at the school. I'm just in the way of everything that was going on. I leave as soon as an unconscious Jimmy comes floating in. I see that Harry had a panicked look in his emerald green eyes. I knew that he was worried about his father. I knew what he was going through right now. Because when I was his age I worried about my parents a lot.

I soon left. I just ran. I ran as fast as I could. I ran as far as I could. I didn't go back to magneto because I promised Mia. I just ran. Running made me forget everything around me.

I stopped for a couple of moments to take in the forest around me. I love trees and nature. It calms me. That's why I met up with Mia the way I did.

I started to run again. I finally made it to the city. I headed to the train station. I bought a ticket to Faro, Yukon, Canada.

As I wait for the train I see that on the news was on the television that there was a fight on liberty island. I saw Jimmy, Mia, Harry and their team of X-men fighting magneto. The broadcast almost made me go there and help them.

But soon my train was called out on the PA system. I boarded my car and sat. I was antsy as hell. I was going to another coast and country. And I'm also leaving the only family that was alive and breathing that I knew of.

I closed my eyes and silently prayed to whatever god or goddess that was listening to me for them to protect my brother, nephew and niece.

And for the life of me I didn't care if the god or goddess was Greek, Norse, Roman, Egyptian, Jewish, or Christian. I just prayed with all my might.

Everything was wrong around me. It was like it was my world was crumbling down around me. I kept my eyes closed but all I saw was what was happening on liberty island. I was really worried about Jimmy, Harry and Hermione.

I soon feel the train start to move. I opened my eyes I looked out the window. The train was picking up speed. All the things outside began to look blurry. I took a deep breath. I silently counted in French. I tried to calm down. But it was hard seeing that I was in a train car and not the forest.

"This is going to be a long trip to Yukon." I muttered to myself

I think that this is for the best. I don't need magneto in my head and my family and their team don't need me damaging everything in the school.

I decided to write all the stories that Hermione told me. I also wrote down all the stories from my childhood. I'm going to be writing a book. This will be my salvation.

Jean's point of view—

I found the professor at his Cerebro desk unconscious. I ran as fast as I could to him and quickly took him to the med bay as fast as I could. I placed the professor on the table and just hooked him up to the machines and iv when Scott, Storm and Harry brought, by hovering or levitation charms, in an unconscious Uncle James. Harry sat uncle James on a table and Hermione started to administer healing potions and spells.

I think that Hermione becoming a certified healer is one of the best thing that the team and school needs. She's always been fascinated by becoming a healer or some type of doctor.

"What the fucken hell happened here? We leave you alone for one hour." I ask

My voice was spitting out each word like I had lived in Canada all my life. I only lived in Canada didn't know how to teach me from the age of 4 or 5 and on.

Harry soon sits down on a chair and starts to panic. He has always had anxiety and panic problems.

"Magneto and his marry band of mutants." Scott said with disgust in his voice

Scott then kicks something on the floor. I can tell that he is flaming mad like he was earlier at Hank.

"They also took Anna with them. We could not get to her in time." Harry said in a small voice with a panic look still in his eyes

Even with my small amount of telepathy I could tell that he was not in his right mind.

"Scott was lucky that Hermione gave him those contacts. Or otherwise there was going to be some sort of disaster." Storm said

I huffed. This was annoying. If Anna didn't run away this wouldn't have happened. I know this is not all Anna's fault but she's the reason Uncle James is on the bed and not punching something.

To clear my mind from everything I went to see what was wrong with Cerebro. I went to the compartment that makes the room work right. I noticed that there was a cylinder type of thing that was not supposed to be in there. I took to see what it is. It's some type of mild poison. I think it was a very very very mild drought of living death. The type of potion that one would throw away.

I put everything back together again when I got the idea to put the helmet on. And putting the helmet on was a bad idea on my part. Because the next thing I knew Scott had pulled the helmet off of my head.

"I know where magneto is going to be." I said as my voice cracked and my body shook

Scott helped me stand up and walked me to the conference room where everyone was. I saw that uncle James had woken up. Hermione also came down. I sat down at the table.

I look around to find that Uncle James's brother had disappeared. Maybe he is running from magneto.

"They're going to library island. They plan to do it tonight with all the Government officials form around the world nearby." I say

With that Harry gave me one of his pepper up potions. That helped me get my energy back up. We had discovered a couple of weeks ago, when Hermione started her training, that mutants can have the same potions as wizards and witches. We then left the room to the blackbird to change into our uniforms. We gave Harry and Hermione a uniform too. I noticed that Uncle James was looking at his uniform weirdly. I knew that he didn't like it one bit.

But it was funny to see him squirm like a little kid in the uniform. I smirked at him. Uncle James has never been the one for tight long sleeves. Tight short sleeve maybe. But not tight long sleeve.

James Logan's point of view—

As we sat in the chairs I was antsy as fuck. The uniforms felt tight. I was squirming around in it as I was getting comfortable in it. I feel Jean's smirk.

"Hey Scotty, why do these suits feel tight? Do you have anything else to wear?" I ask in a growl

I only call him that if I'm irritated or something. Like wolverine nearing the surface.

"Well what do you want, James? Bright and shiny yellow and blue spandex or dark arour wizarding robes?" Scott asked jokingly

Scott turned to me and I mocked a sneer at him. He knew how to push my buttons with a single joke. He out right smirked and let out an evil little chuckle. Scott turns back, flips a couple of switches and takes off. We head to liberty island where magneto is.

The plan to rescue Anna is simple. Get in, fight bad guys, grab Anna, then get back out to the blackbird. See simple. Well, simple for them.

Harry and I will be having a little difficulty fighting with magneto near by. See we have metal skeletons and it's a pain in the ass fighting a man like magneto. And the reason I have a metal skeleton was because on October 1st, three months after I got married to Lily, I got kidnapped by people who hated mutants like me. And I have all of October and November of '77 missing from my memory because of that.

And till October 31st of '81 I was going to a mind healer so I could remember those two months. And still nothing. It was four years of appointment keeping for nothing. I went to appointments with a mind healer when I got to Canada, but nope.

Flashback—

June 1980

"What do you mean hiding? I can't go into hiding. I got mind healing appointments to do." I say

I looked Albus in the eyes. My eyes flashed gold. Albus knew exactly what happened to me. He also knew of my mutation. I just didn't tell Lily yet. If she knew, she would be in danger.

"Are you sure lieutenant?" He asked

"I'm sure as the day I was born." I say

"But still. The prophecy." Albus said

"If Captain Rogers was here right now, he would agree with me. He and Bucky been by my side since the 40's." I say

Steve, Bucky and I were war buddies. Always sticking together.

End of Flashback—


	11. Chapter 11: Damn! Did we do that?

Liberty island—

Magneto's point of view—

Today is the day for my plan to go into action. It was a little upsetting to see Victor leave us. But it doesn't matter anyway. My plan will still go as smoothly. I walk into the part of that cabin that the girl was tided up in. She looked scared. I look out one of the windows to Lady liberty.

"Magnificent isn't she?" I asked

"I've seen it." She said

"I first saw it in 1949 when I moved here. America was going to be the land of tolerance, of peace." I say

She looks to the dead patrolman then back to me.

"Are you going to kill me?" She asked

"Yes." I say

"Why?" She asked

"Because there is no land of tolerance. Because there is no peace. Not here or anywhere else. Women and children, whole families destroyed simply because they were born different from those in power. Well, after tonight. The world's powerful will be just like us. They will return home as brothers. As mutants. Our cause will be theirs. Your sacrifice will mean our survival." I explain

Then Snow leopard came in. He was Sabertooth's replacement. His mutation is slightly slower then both wolverine's and Sabertooth's. But he will get the job done. The rouge looks at him in fright.

"I'll understand if that comes as a small consolation." I say

I stand up and look to Snow Leopard.

"Put her in the machine. I'll raise it." I say

He does what he's told.

The Blackbird—

James Logan's point of view—

The great Rocky Balboa once said,

"Life ain't about how hard ya hit. It's about how hard you can get hit and keep moving forward. How much you can take and keep moving forward. That's how winning is done!"

Scott puts the blackbird on autopilot so we know what to do. He decides to take out his contacts and puts on his visor with the help of Hermine. Then we sat back down.

And as I sat in the in my chair with The X-Men nearby, I began to wonder. I have been through a lot. So has Harry and Hermione. The civil war, the world wars, the Wizarding Wars, this. I've been through hell and back in my life time.

We reach George Washington bridge.

"Okay there's the bridge. I'm takin' 'er down." Scot said

We dive under the bridge with some acrobatic trick that Harry or I would do on a broomstick.

"Storm some cover please." Scott asked

Storm created some fog. I'll bet magneto will see it and put couple of his goons on their guard to fight us. Once the fog was dense enough the windows went like big night vision goggles. Only red.

Magneto's point of view—

I see some fog appear out of nowhere. I knew it was Charles's people. So I decided to put some guard up.

"Toad, Mystique, stay sharp. We're not alone." I say

Then Toad and Mystique left the room. Snow leopard tried to leave but I stopped him.

"And you stay here. Once I give my power to the girl I'll be temporarily weakened. You'll be my only defense." I tell him

He nodded in understanding.

James Logan's point of view—

Scott lands us in the water. It was bumpy as hell.

"Sorry." He said

"You call that a landing?" I ask

"I'm so proud of you Scott." Harry said in a sarcastic manner

"And I call sarcastic bullshit." Scott said

Harry and I laugh. We soon get out of the blackbird and headed for dry land. We reach a barrier and jump over it. The place surrounding Lady liberty was a disaster already. It looked like magneto already started the party without us. He knew we throw the best parties ever.

We tell Hermione to hang back a couple of feet to give magneto the element of surprise. We then look up too Lady liberty. We exactly knew where magneto was going to be. Scott And I look at each other.

"The torch!" We said in unison

We start towards Lady liberty in full speed. We enter Lady liberty through one of the unlocked doors. And it was the front door. I see the team go through a metal detector. When I went through it, the damn thing went off. So I stabbed it in the sensor. Scott gave me a disapproving look.

And to mess with Scott even more. I flipped him off with my middle claw. He smiled and chuckled a bit. He knew I'll have to verbally curse at him till I feel like letting up on him.

We moved past a small statue of Lady liberty that didn't smell right. We walk a little further till I decide to say something.

Scott's point of view—

"There's some one here." James said

He sniff a little bit more.

"Where?" I ask

I looked around worriedly.

"I don't know. Keep your eye open." He said

He walk forward to find them.

"JAMES!" I yelled

But he ignores me. He is farther then he could hear my yells. Even for him. Or he is ignoring me and I'm not the best judge of his mutation.

"Damn it." I say in frustration

I looked around. They could be anywhere. And they have Mystique with them. Then what I thought was James came back.

"Anything?" I ask

"I know there's someone here. I just can't see 'em." He said

Harry growled.

I looked around a bit more till someone knocked over James. I thought it was Harry till I saw another James. The two James's tumbled into a alcove.

Harry and I were ready to blast someone.

"Wait!" They both yell

Then one of them sliced something and made the door close.

"Shit!" Harry and I say in unison

We hear fighting and I decided to blast the door.

"All right. Back up, back up." I say

Then the toad came raining after us. Harry said he was going after James and then apperated to where James was.

Jean's point of view—

The toad was here. He landed on the ground a little ungracefully. He flung Scott into an exhibit, Storm another level up. He closed the door connecting the room I was in to the one Scott was in. Then he came after me. He did a weird thing. He then flung himself at me. I stopped him with my powers. He looked at himself and wondered why he stopped.

Toad spits something in my face. I have to let him go. I can't breath. I try to get the stuff off of my face.

Storm's point of view—

I see the toad spit something at Jean. He sees me and comes running. He jumps up and startled me. The toad knocked me into a table of souvenirs. And when I get up he knocks me into a wall. He closed the door, trapping me in a small room. But soon, I use my powers to open the door. I walk to the toad.

"Don't you people ever died?" The toad asks angrily.

I use strong winds to knock him outside. He used his tongue to latch himself to the railing.

"Do you know what happens to a toad when it's struck by lightning." I say

Then thunder starts rolling.

"Same with everything else." I said

I struck him with a bolt of lightning. He was soaring now.

Scott's point of view—

I blast the door open. I find Hermione helping Jean with something on her face.

"I can't get it off. It's too strong." Hermione said

I move in front of Jean. I bast the gunk off of her face.

James Logan's point of view—

The door closes and I heard a faint shit from two voices. I continue to fight Mystique masquerading as me. I could tell it was her because she fights differently then me and she changed her appearance. Soon I hear a large loud. 'CRACK'!

Mystique heard it too because she's looking around to find where it came from. Soon Harry comes up behind Mystique and kicks her to the ground. We fight her till she disappeared up a wall.

"You know that is the first time I have ever physically fought a woman." I say

"Get use to it cub. This won't be the last time you fight her." I say

We reach a room. Harry and I were about to apperated to the others when someone came up behind us.

"Logan, Harry is that you?" She asked

It sounds like Storm but it smells like Mystique.

"Shush. The other one ain't far away." I say

Harry smiles. He knew I was trying to deceive Mystique. I had told him that I did the same thing to death eaters that were under Pollyjuice.

"Come on we have to regroup." She said

"I know. But there's a problem." I said

I stabbed her.

"You're not part of the group." I say

Mystique dramatically fell to the floor in agony.

Scott's point of view—

Jean, Hermione and I were walking past a closed door when we heard it open. We see Harry and James. But we don't know if it's the real one.

"Hey Hey. It's me." James said

"Prove it." I say

"You're a dick, I like to pick on you and you're marrying my daughter." He said

"Okay." I say

Storm then popped her head over the railing.

"Hey." She said

She had found a way up to the torch. We got to the end of the stairs when James and Harry took the lead.

James and Harry then froze. We all knew they both had metal skeletons.

"Everyone get out of here." He said

"What is it?" Storm asked

"I can't move." James said

Then he along with Harry were flung to the wall. Then pieces of the roof and walls were flying at us. The pieces made us stick to the walls. Then magneto came in

"Ah my brothers. Welcome. And, you, just point those claws in a safer direction." Magneto said

He then made James's hands go near his head. Victor's replacement then jumped down. He started to me. I caught a glimpse of my beloved. She was waiting for the right time to attack.

"You better close your eyes." Magneto said

Victor's replacement then took my visor.

"Storm fry 'em." I say

"Oh, yes. A bolt of lightning into a huge copper conductor. I thought you lived at a school." Magneto said

He walked off to contact Mystique. When she didn't answer, I gave Jean a signal. Her signal would signal Hermione.

"I've seen Senator Kelly." Jean said

"So the good Senator survived his fall and the swim to shore. He's become even more powerful then I could have ever imagined. So how is he?" Magneto said

"He's dead." Jean said

"It's true. I saw him die. Like those people down there will die." Storm said

"Are you sure you saw what you saw?" Magneto asked

Magneto was getting frustrated.

"Why do none of you understand what I'm trying to do? Those people down there, they control our fate and the fate of every other mutant out there. Well, our fate will be their fate as well." Magneto said

We then heard Anna call for help.

"You're so full of shit. If you were really so righteous. It'd be You in that thing." James growled out

Anna continues to cry out for help but we are all stuck. Magneto disappears through the hole in the roof.

Hermione then quietly comes out of her hiding spot. She wordlessly knocked out the guard with her magic. Hermione puts my glasses back on. She then got us in stuck from our metal prison. We hear Anna scream. The machine starts up. And with that James goes up there to stop it. I know what I have to do. Harry then goes up there thinking two is better then one when taking down evil.

Magneto's point of view—

I fly up through the hole in Lady liberty's head. I entered the room where the girl is. She is crying out for help. I stand her up. I say sorry even though I'm not. I transferred my powers to her. She screams out. I fall down in agony. The machine starts when I hear a crack then another crack. It's was wolverine and his son. Then one of them hit me with a ball of red light.

James Logan's point of view—

I apperated up to where magneto is followed by Harry. Magneto was about to stop us when Harry knocked him out. I smiled at my son. He did good.

We then move to the machine. It's moving faster and faster. Harry at one end and I at the other. We slow it down enough for Scott to blast it. We did it!


	12. Chapter 12: It saved her

Liberty island—

James Logan's point of view—

"And above all, watch with glittering eyes the whole world around you because the greatest secrets are always hidden in the most unlikely places. Those who don't believe in magic will never find it." Roald Dahl

I was dancing a little. We were finally done with the fight when I saw Anna unconscious. She still gripped the metal handles of the machine. The hand cuffs and the machine had not let her fall all the way to the ground. I looked to Harry. He knew what I was about to do. And I could smell the fear rolling off of him.

"Dad no! Don't do it!" He said

There were worry in his eyes.

"I have too." I replied in a soft voice

I knew Harry could hear me. As he had always heard my mumbling across the room and Vice versa. It was one of the difficulties of having feral hearing like ours. We picked up in everything.

My body began to shake a little due to the subconscious fear I have. I close my eyes to pray to whatever god or goddess was listening to me.

"There's got to be another way. Please Dad!" Harry said in a strained voice

I ignored him as I cut the cuffs with my magic and took off my gloves. My hands shook like crazy. I knew the risk of doing this. Putting my hand on her face didn't work. I began to sob as I put my chin on her head. The next thing I knew, I was feeling something. I then realized that Anna was waking up.

I start to shake and choke a little. This felt like when I accidentally stabbed her and she touched me to heal.

The last thing I heard before I blacked out was Harry yelling dad at the top of his lungs. The last thing I smelled before my senses shut off was a faint scent of lilies. I went down with the memory of me, Lily and Harry two weeks before that fateful Halloween in Godric's hallow where moldy voldy tried to kill me and Harry and killed my beloved Lily. The one always smelling like lily flowers.

Harry's point of view—

"DAD!" I yelled as I saw my father fall to the ground a level below me

I start to breath hard. My heart starts to pound rapidly. My hands clam up. My body started to shake from fear. My eyes go wide with worry.

This is all Anna's fault. It's always been her fault. I jump down to dad. He wasn't responding to me. I keep shaking him.

"Dad!" I cry

He doesn't answer. I was getting really worried. Tears started down my cheeks. Dad has always answered me no matter what.

"Dad!" I say as my voice cracked from my sadness

I shook him weakly once more. I fall onto his chest in agony. I began to cry hard on my father's chest in fear that I have lost my last parent I have. I curse the gods and goddesses for this. But I feel his breath on my skin. I feel his chest rise and fall. I lift my head slightly.

"Mia GET YOUR FUCKEN ASS UP HERE NOW!" I yell

I start with the lowest high level healing spells (I did the wounded head healing on dad) I had learned from the war when I had to heal Hermione or Ron. I had to thank god that I had my healing factor during the time.

I hear a crack behind me. I turn to see my sister, through my watery eyes, coming to us. She had her potions bag and wand at the ready.

"He's still alive. We need to get him to the school. Or we take him to St noples hospital to my mentor." Hermione said after a dynastic spell

"Let's get him to the school then call your mentor." I say as I wipe my eyes

Hermione apperated herself and the bitch to the others to get them to the blackbird while I grabbed ahold of Dad and apperated to the blackbird. We soon fly off to the hanger of the school before the police could get to us.

We soon get to the school. Hermione levitates dad into the med bay but I sat on a chair in the tail end of the blackbird. Someone then kneeled in front of me. I look up to see Scott there.

"What am I going to do Scott?" I ask

"I don't know. But I know that you can't blame yourself or anybody else." Scott said

I nod. We walk off the blackbird and to the kitchen. I had noticed that Scott's stomach grumbled at the same time as mine.

W made a couple of sandwiches and sat down at the table.

"So what's going on for you tomorrow?" I ask Scott

"Well I'm going to try and go up to buffalo to see my mom. She is a little upset that my father ran off again." Scott said

"Why does he run off?" I ask

"He works for the military on the presidents protection detail. He's a mutant kind of like you and your father and your uncle and doesn't stay at home long. He almost moved us down to DC but mom didn't want me and Alex away from Hermione." Scott said

"Why Hermione?" I ask

"Alex only listens to Hermione when he was in a mood. That's why she had the mirror with her at all times." Scott

That made more scene now on why she had the mirror.

Westchester, New York—

Jean's point of view—

"Alone we can do so little; together we can do so much." -Helen Keller

It's been two days since uncle James was brought in by Harry and Hermione unconscious. My powers have been wonky. But I didn't tell anyone. And Hermione decided to call her mentor about our two patients. Professor Xavier got an anti potion. Uncle James got nothing because of his healing factor that got slowed down for a little bit.

I decided to check on professor Xavier. He blinked his eyes open.

"What happened? Is everyone okay?" The professor asked

"Not everyone." I say

I moved to the side so the professor could see uncle James. He closed his eyes and sighed in disappointment. I helped the professor to his clothes and chair. Now I only have to take care of Uncle James.

I soon check on uncle James hours after the professor left. His wounds have healed completely. He woke up as soon as I was about to tickle him to make sure he was responsive. As I have always done this growing up in Canada. But he grabbed my hand before I could do the procedure.

"Don't." He said

He then opened his eyes

"Hey." He said with a weak smile

"How you feeling?" I ask

"Fantastic." He said

"That was a brave thing you did." I say

"It was also stupid. Did it work?" He asked

"Yeah. She's fine. She took on a few of your more charming personality traits for a while." I say

He chuckled a little.

"But we lived through it. I think she's a little taken with you." I say

"Well, you can tell her my heart belongs to someone else. It belongs to your aunt." He says

I look down in sorrow. I missed my aunt.

"How's The Professor?" He asked

"He's good." I say

"Good." James said

He kissed my hand like he always did when I was sad growing up. He soon gets up and gets dressed. He says he had to go to his head healing appointment in Brooks, Alberta.

Buffalo, New York—

Lily-Anne's point of view—

"Life isn't about finding yourself. Life is about creating yourself." George Bernard Shaw

I was working on my garden when someone came up behind me. I thought it was Katherine, to talk about the wedding, so I turned around. And to my shock it was a gorgeous redhead with stunning emerald green eyes. Her eyes remained me of Harry.

"Excuse me? Can you help me?" She said

"With what sweetie?" I ask

"To find my husband and son." She said

"What's your name so I know who I'm looking for." I say

"Lily Potter. What's yours?" She said

"Lilly-Anne." I say

I was gob smacked. Lily was supposed to be dead. Harry, Jean and James told me so.

"How old are they?" I ask playing a long

"James is 21 and Harry is 1." She said

"Lily sorry to disappoint you but Harry and James are older now. Harry is almost 18. I know where they are though." I say

"Where are they?" Lily asks

"Xavier's school for gifted youngsters. Apparently they are both mutants. They are also with your niece Jean too and she's 23." I say

She looked shocked. I don't think James had told her about his mutation when they supposedly died from the killing curse.

"Lily why don't you get in the car an I'll drive you down there." I say

She nodded and headed for the car I quickly went into the house and grabbed my things and locked up. When I got to the car I noticed that Lily was looking at her hands. I couldn't help but fell sorry for her. She missed her baby's whole life. And now she finds out things about her husband and child.

We were driving al little while when Lily finally looked up.

"Do you have any kids?"She asked

"Yes I do. I have a daughter who claimed your son as her brother." I say

Her eyes went wide. We continue to talk and soon reach the school grounds. We see Harry and Hermione helping James walk around. I think that proves he just woke up from his injury. We get out and walk to them.

The stop in their tracks once thy see us. Harry walks to his mother in awe. Seeing that Harry is taller than Lily by 13 inches at 6ft 10. He has to look down a little. James would be the same. I moved next to my daughter to give the two some space.

"Mom?" Said Harry astounded

"Hello my baby boy." Lily said putting her hand on his cheek

They embrace each other in a hug. James then walked (rather limps) to them.

"Lily flower?" He asks

Lily releases Harry and embraces James.


	13. Chapter 13: Cinderella

Westchester, New York—

James Logan's point of view—

Love myself I do. Not everything, but I love the good as well as the bad. I love my crazy lifestyle, and I love my hard discipline. I love my freedom of speech and the way my eyes get dark when I'm tired. I love that I have learned to trust people with my heart, even if it will get broken. I am proud of everything that I am and will become. -Jonny weir

I was looking anywhere and everywhere but I couldn't find my daughter. I was getting worried about her. I know I've been distracted these past two weeks with Lily coming back into my life. I sometimes I wish I could go back in time and fix what I have done. But I can't. I keep singing the song stay in my head.

Soon Jean, whom I've been ignoring too, said Hermione was outside by the forest. I quickly apologized to Jean for ignoring her for Lily and ran to my room. I quickly grabbed my guitar and ran outside. I hadn't bothered to change my shirt. Hermione didn't care.

I soon see Hermione sitting near a tall green pine tree. She looked content. I really messed up with her. I had vowed to look after and take care of her all those years ago when the goblins asked the questions about the adoption. I even got a goddamn mirror like hers after the adoption in New York so we could talk whenever she wanted.

I walked to where I saw Hermione sitting. When I reach her I sat down. I looked at her right in the eyes. My ocean blue eyes filled with worry and sorrow. My short raven black hair ruffled and wind tossed. My large strong muscular arms all tense. I looked like I was about to pop out my claws at my next unsuspecting victim

Hermione's point of view—

I was sitting out side on the grass near the forest breathing in the fresh air when Dad walked out to me. He had his guitar in hand.

He sat down in front of me. He looked at me right in the eyes. His ocean blue eyes filled with worry and sorrow. His short raven black hair ruffled and wind tossed. His large strong muscular arms all tense. He looked like he was about to pop out his claws at his next unsuspecting victim. Dad was wearing a sleeveless shirt. He looked quite handsome.

"Hey Sweetheart. What's wrong?" He asks

"You seem distracted lately with Lily coming back into your life. Now I don't mind Harry. He's always doing stuff without us with him. I miss the times where you would find time for just me and Jean. Together or separate. It's now you're like a stranger to us. I want my Daddy back." I say

"I know. I'm sorry. I missed being with the both of you as well Mia." Dad said

Dad then hugged me.

"How about I fix the situation with this?" He asked moving his guitar in front of him

I nod my head Yes and smiled. His singing always made me feel better. He starts to sing 'Cinderella', my favorite song.

"She spins and she sways to whatever song plays. Without a care in the world. And I'm sitting here wearing the weight of the world on my shoulders. It's been a long day and there's still work to do. She's pulling at me saying "Dad I need you. There's a ball at the castle and I've been invited. And I need to practice my dancing. Oh please, Daddy, please!"

So I will dance with Cinderella. While she is here in my arms. 'Cause I know something the prince never knew. Oh I will dance with Cinderella. I don't want to miss even one song. 'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight. And she'll be gone

She says he's a nice guy and I'd be impressed. She wants to know if I approve of the dress. She says, "Dad, the prom is just one week away. And I need to practice my dancing. Oh please, Daddy, please!"

So I will dance with Cinderella. While she is here in my arms. 'Cause I know something the prince never knew. Oh I will dance with Cinderella. I don't want to miss even one song. 'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight. And she'll be gone

She will be gone

But she came home today with a ring on her hand. Just glowing and telling us all they had planned. She says, "Dad, the wedding's still six months away. But I need to practice my dancing. Oh please, Daddy, please!"

So I will dance with Cinderella. While she is here in my arms. 'Cause I know something the prince never knew. Oh I will dance with Cinderella. I don't want to miss even one song. 'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight. And she'll be gone"

By the end of the song I was swaying and smiling widely. He starts another song. A lullaby more like it. He strummed the guitar softly. He loved singing and playing the guitar for me.

"Daddy?" I said as I stopped his playing

"Yes Mia?" He said

"I'm scared." I say

"About what?" He asks

"Molly, Ron and Ginny. They've been trying to get me and Harry's fortune and estates. They say that we owe them." I say

"Don't let them scare you baby girl. We will get them." Dad said

"I love you Daddy." I say as hugged the only father I knew tightly

Dad has been my hero since he adopted me when I was 15.

"I love you too." He said

Lily's point of view—

I've been here two weeks to get a feeling of being "alive" once again. It's been hard. I missed so much of my family's lives it hurts. Mentally more than physically. Sometimes it gives me a headache. I wish I had a pensive so I could see what had happened with their lives.

I walk outside to find out where my family had gone to. Jean said in passing that she saw James walk outside with his guitar. Once out there I see James playing his guitar to Lily-Anne's daughter Hermione. I hear the faint sound of the song 'Cinderella'. Lily-Anne had the song low on her radio on the way down here. To me it's funny that James's guitar has a piece of rope on it.

I watched them and tried to listen till someone walked up to me. I looked next to me to see a guy smiling. He the looked to me. I saw him always hanging around with Hermione. He had light brown hair and blue eyes. His eyes were lighter then James's and Hermione's ocean blue ones. More of a sky blue than anything.

"I'm Scott Summers." He said extending his hand to me

I shook his hand.

"I'm Lily and I'm not sure what my last name is anymore." I say

"You know you have a good kind hearted person for a husband." Scott said

"Why is that?" I ask

"When Hermione was fifteen she along with me and Jean, went to Harry's birthday up in Canada. And she had said she didn't have a father. So a couple of days later, James went to her home in Buffalo. I was in DC at the time. He asked Lily-Anne if he could blood adopt her. Lily-Anne let him. The adoption made some changes in Hermione. Her hair was darker, her eyes were a deeper blue, and when she spoke. There were hints of Canadian. When I got back the next day I noticed and asked what happened. She had told me. I was shocked to say the least. But she was still breathe taking. And apparently when news reach Britain, a woman named Molly Weasley got it in her head that she has to take everything that Harry and Hermione had." Scott explained

I was shocked beyond belief that my love did something like that. James did something so kind, so selfless for another that he could be a metaphorical saint.

"Really?" I ask

"James is the only father Hermione knew. Hermione's birth father either ran off or died two months before she was born." Scott said

I was utterly shocked. What father does that to their unborn child. If James did that when I was carrying Harry, he would wish he was dead or never born. I also would have made Remus bite him on the full moon. Whenever that was. From what Jean, Harry and the others said it was sometime in the mid to late 1830's. And I thought he was born in the mid to late '50's.

"Wow!" I said

"Want to know something else?" He asked

I nod my head yes. I really would like to learn what else my family had been up to with their lives.

"Since Harry and Hermione were the only magicals in our group of four and Canada not having the age restrictions, James taught them Aouror spells. James thought that if they knew the spells they would have a better chance at survival during the Wizarding war." Scott said as he looked me in the eyes

I knew Scott was hiding some information from me. I think he wants someone else to tell me what it is. I just hope it's not bad as I think it is.

I was about to say something till Remus and Sirius came up to us. It was amazing to see them again. They were my family more then Petunia.

Scott's point of view—

I was explaining somethings to Lily about the past. She seemed amazed about what James did for Hermione and Harry. I was afraid to tell her that Dumbledore thought James was dead and shipped Harry to the assholes named the Dursley's in surrey.

I also was on the fence on telling her what James did during Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts. See that year James put a spell on himself so he couldn't get recognized by people he didn't want too and became their new defense teacher and used the name Howlett instead of the hyphened name of Howlett-Potter or the name Potter. He told Dumbledore that he was an injured aouror from Alberta Canada. And by that time Jean was already here at the school.

Hermione had called me up on the mirror a couple of days later that year and told me everyone was asking if he was the Howlett that adopted her. Of course she told them yes he was. She told them he was the the best person she had ever met.

I then feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn to see what I thought to be Harry's godfather. It's a good thing that I looked at those pictures.

(Songs: Cinderella, Steven Curtis Chapman: Stay, Florida Georgia Line.)


	14. Chapter 14: Captain My Captain

"You know what, there's a ton of lore on unicorns, too. In fact, I hear that they ride on silver moonbeams, and they shoot rainbows out of their ass!" —Dean Winchester (Jensen ackles)

Sirius Black's point of view—

I walked up behind Scott. It was the day before Harry's birthday. So Remus and I decided to come surprise the soon to be 18 year old. But when I approached Scott I noticed him talking to a redhead next to him. Thinking it was Jean I walked up to them casually. But once there I saw the redhead was Lily. My precious Lily flower. My little baby sister.

"Lily flower is that you?" I say astounded

"Yes. Hello Sirius." Lily said

I approached Lily in amazement. I thought she was dead. I hug her tightly. The redhead I had gotten used to was Jean.

Then I smell James walk up to us with Hermione by his side. I release Lily from the hug and turn to my friend.

"Hello James." I say with a smile

"Sirius. What the hell are you doing here?" James asks flatly like he wasn't in the mood

He had a look on his face that meant Business. It was basically emotionless. I didn't like the look he had on his face.

"I am waiting for a better response from my brother in all but blood James." I say

I look James in the eye. He had a scowl on his face. His eyes quickly flash gold. I was stunned. I was used to Remus's eyes turning amber because of the wolf. But James's eye turning gold?

Now that was something. I couldn't believe my eyes. I opened my mouth to say something when I felt a slap on the back of the head. I let out a yelp. I turn to see that Harry was the one who had jack slapped me upside the head.

"Why did you do that for?" I ask

"You were being stupid." He says like it answers everything.

Harry smirked at me evilly. This just proves that he was a murardurs son. Harry stood next to his father. And something happened that I did not expect entirely. Harry's eyes flashed gold just like James's eyes. I'm going to take a guess and say that whatever is happening with James is happening with Harry.

I started to panic. My friend and godson were hiding something from me.

"Okay! What are you two hiding from me?" I ask in a panic

I look to Remus for back up or answers if he had any. But he looked a little shifty like he was hiding something. It was kind of like when I first met Harry after I got out of Azkaban. His scent was a little off.

"Now are you hiding something from me moons?" I ask

I get defensive and have feeling like I'm gonna going crazy. Everyone was keeping things from me.

"What the Hell is going on here?" I yell

Remus then looked to James and Harry with pleading look and nodded to them. It was like he was telling them to just tell me whatever the secret was.

"Sirius what we tell you may freak you out." James said

Then they explained how James and Harry were both farel mutants and James was born in the 1830's and was involved in a science experiment gone wrong in the 1950's.

They also explained to me that James had fought in the American civil war and both World Wars. He was a member of shield and best friends with Captain America. Or from what I found out, Captain Steven Rogers. A lover to Peggy Carter and grandfather to Hermione. And that made me believe that there could be something else out there.

Shield's Helacarrier—

Hermione's point of view—

"Just because someone stumbles and looses their way, doesn't mean they're lost. Sometimes we need a little help" — Charles Xavier

It has been a week and a half since dad apologized to me and Jean for ignoring us. My wedding to Scott was in two week. I was antsy, jumpy and excited. Right now I was on the Helacarrier that Shield owned talking to Natasha. She has been a friend of the only uncle I had from my birth father.

"Mia what's wrong?" Tasha asked

"I don't know. In two weeks I'm getting married and I'm freaking out." I say

"It's probably cold feet. It's normal for someone like you." Tasha said

"Can we go talk to Aunt Laura, Tash?" I say

"Yeah let's go. I got to kick your Uncles ass anyway." Tasha said

We both stand up at the sometime and I grab Tasha's hand. I apperated us both to the farm house in upstate New York. We walk up the steps and through the door.

"Aunt Laura!" I call out

She comes around the corner.

"Mia what are you doing here with Nat?" Laura asked

"I need some advice and Tasha wanted to come along for the ride." I say

Us three women went to the kitchen. We got a small snack and we just talked. Laura had told me not to worry about the wedding. That next week when my guests arrive from England I should be there with them.

Soon Tasha and I left. I dropped off my tag along named Natasha Romanoff. But once I was on the Helacarrier Director fury came up to Tasha and I. I knew he was up to something.

"Miss. Granger Howlett can I talk to you?" He asked

"What can I do you for Director? And Tasha stays." I say

"Remember that we told you that your grandfather was Captain America known as Steve Rogers?" He asked

"Yeah what about it? I was told he was dead as soon as he hit the Arctic." I said

"No we finally found him, alive. We are thawing him out now. He should be awake by March. Do you have a plan to tell him how long he was under?" Fury said

"Okay. Let's get dad in here. I heard stories that they were good friends while in the howling commando's." I said

"That could work. And that way he won't leave without us knowing." Fury said

"I'll tell him. He'll be happy that he will have one of his friends back from his past." I say

He soon left to his job and I left to go back to the school. Once there I went to my room that I shared with Scott. I flopped down onto my bed. Soon I hear someone come in. I lift my head and see it was Scott. He sat down next to me.

"What's wrong sweetie?" He asks running his hand up and down my back

"I don't know. I feel that somethings going to go wrong soon." I say

I then moaned in pleasure.

"You like that, huh?" Scott said

"Yeah I do." I moan

I then was turned over by my strong handsome fiancé. He kneeled above me with love in his eyes. He slowly removed his shirt in a way that made him look sexy. This made me smile. I started to wiggle on the bed. Once his shirt was he took off my pants in a sweet way. He kissed me in a way I know dad won't want to hear about.

Harry's point of view—

I was worried about Mia. And I looked to dad who was reading a newspaper. It was more or less the Canadian version of the daily profit called the blue moon.

"Dad what's wrong with Mia?" I ask

"She has cold feet. It's normal for someone in her position. I would have been worried if she never got cold feet." Dad said

I nodded. I understood where he was getting at. Mia and Scott were to be married in two weeks in front of all their friends and family. And from what I heard, Mia has a lot more friends in her circle. And I'm talking about the people in shield. Even if some of them are scary.

cough* Natasha *cough*

I heard foot steps coming up to us. I look up and see it to be my cousin Jean.

"Has anyone seen Mia or Scott?" She asked

"I saw Mia running off to her room. Scott maybe there with her." I say

Then Jean and I shared a look with wide eyes. We both shivered at the same time.

"That's just gross." I say

"Well, they are engaged Harry." Jean said

"So why are you looking for Mia and Scott?" Dad asked

"I heard Mia has cold feet so I hoped I could cheer her up." Jean said

"Mia will be fine Jean. She just needs time with Scott to adjust to being married. A lot of people will get hit hard with cold feet with their first marriages. And less so with more marriages." Dad said

"Did you and Aunt Lily have cold feet when you two got married?" Jean asked

"We did. And it's nothing to be ashamed about." Dad said


	15. Chapter 15: Pass the cola

("If I come with you, I'm coming for blood. No law, no code of conduct." — Hugh Jackman a.k.a. James Logan Howlett a.k.a. Wolverine)

London, England, Great Britain—

Bill Weasley's point of view—

"So when you leaving?" My co worker asked

"Hopefully next week." I said

"Tell me again one more time what you are doing in America?" He asked

"I'm going to a friends wedding." I say

Then I was called into the heads office. Like I said, I had sent a request in for time off this month on the days of the 16th to the 24th for Hermione's wedding on the 23rd. I was a little nervous about this. I had promised Hermione that I would come to this. My boss knew I didn't ask for time off that much. So I had some days stocked up.

I knocked onto the door of my bosses office.

"Enter." I heard my boss say

I walked into the room. My boss had the American branches boss. This is making me think I'm being transferred to America. I only knew this was because of the one time I worked in America.

"Sit down Mr. Weasley." My boss said

I sat down. My palms were sweaty. I felt my heart race. The air caught in my throat.

"Now Mr. Weasley I know that you had requested 8 days off starting next week." He said

"Where is this going sir?" I ask

"I'm going to be transferring you to the American branch in New York this week." He said

"Sir Why am I being transferred?" I asked

"You need some experience in different cultures for more then one day." He said

That's it. I'm leaving England for a second time in my life. How am I going to tell everyone back home. Mom is really going to be angry with me now. First Egypt and now America. At least Fluer is going to be happy living there.

"When is your friends wedding." My new boss asked with a smirk

"The 23rd." I said

I was then dismissed to pack and tell everyone. Once home I told everybody. There was an uproar. And I haven't even said where I was going to.

"So where are you being transferred?" Charlie asked

This calmed everyone down.

"The branch in New York." I said

"So so you will be?" Fred asked with a twinkle in his eye

"Yeah I will. And I will be in a area where I can't have a lot of visitors at one time. So I will have to come here." I said

I could tell mom was not liking that one bit. But I was trying to protect Hermione. And Hermione had told me as she was packing to leave England that if my mother was in the states she was heading up to Canada to hide.

"But how will I know that you are eating enough?" Mom asked

"Mom, I have a wife that feeds me." I say

"But…" She tried to say

"No buts mother." I say sternly

"I think this is good for him." Dad said

"Thanks Dad." I say

Hong Kong—

Bruce Banner's point of view—

("Nature made me a freak. Man made me a weapon. God made it last too long." — Hugh Jackman a.k.a. James Logan Howlett a.k.a. Wolverine)

I was looking out the window looking out onto the city. The city made me think of Hermione and what we did growing up in Buffalo. But I wasn't a native New Yorker. My mother had gone into labor with me when she and my dad were visiting his parents in Dayton, Ohio.

And back then my father was less of an obsessive bastard back then than like he was when he died. I think it was from finding out my mom was sick. And from what my grandfather said. My father had a dormant X gene because he was never put into a stressful situation. I went to him right after I ran when I turned into the hulk, and he believed that the hulk is my X gene coming out and then mutated some more from the radiation.

"Bruce you Okay?" My co worker Brandon asked

He caught me off guard. I turned back to everyone in the room.

"I'm fine" I said

"Really because you don't look so hot." Brandon said

"I'm fine." I said

"Are you sure?" Brandon asked

"I'm sure. I'm just thinking about calling my cousin in the states." I say

"I didn't know you had family." Brandon said

"Yeah I do. My cousin's name is Hermione Granger Howlett. I haven't seen her since last summer though. She is also the reason I have a phone and this place." I said

Then a owl comes flying in.

"Everyone out!" I say

"But Bruce." Brandon says

"Out! Now!" I say with anger in my voice and eyes

I read the letter quickly. It was a wedding invitation for Hermione.

Soon I was sitting by the window I was looking at the letter I was sent. My baby cousin was getting married. I saw that the man she was marrying was named Scott Summers. The wedding was in two weeks in Buffalo. Noises of the people I worked with faded as they left the apartment I was renting at the time. Well technically Hermione was renting it for me as I usually spent what money I get on food and a ticket to my next pit stop. And I know for a fact that when I send Hermione a postcard she loves them.

So I called Hermione on the phone she got me if I needed or wanted to talk to her.

"Bruce?" She asked after a couple of rings

God I like hearing her voice.

"I need to talk to you in person. Can you come to Hong Kong?" I ask

Westchester, New York—

Hermione's point of view—

("I'm the best there is at what I do, but what I do best isn't very nice" —Hugh Jackman a.k.a. James Logan Howlett a.k.a. Wolverine)

Scott and I walked to we're dad, Harry and Jean were sitting. Tony Stark was on the tv. He was about to say something that was on the blue cards. But he lowers the cards and said something all of his own.

"No one must ever know who I really am. To protect my city, I must wear a mask. No one can ever know my secret. But fuck you and fuck that, I'm Iron Man." He said

The press started going wild as he walked off the stage. I knew the people behind him were mad he just gave out his secret. Then dad turned around and looked at us.

"Hi dad." I said

"What have you two been up too?" He asked with a mischievous smile

But before I could answer him, I got a call on my phone. It was from Bruce.

"Bruce?" I ask as I answered the phone

"I need to talk to you in person. Can you come to Hong Kong?" He asked

"Okay text me EXACTLY where you are and I'll come." I say

"Okay see you." He said

We hung up. He texted me where he lived. I apperated there going around the Chinese checkpoint in Shenzhen. I even did not go through the Vietnam checkpoint in Hanoi.

I got to his apartment. I knocked and Bruce opened the door. We got closer to each other like we were in a relationship. We innocently kissed on the lips. Well technically Bruce grabbed me around the waist, pulled me to him, and then kissed me.

But when we looked in each others eyes, there was a look in his. It kinda worried me a little.

"Hi baby." He said

"Hi honey." I said

We pull apart from each other. But Bruce didn't let me go. He kept his hands on my waist as he pulled me into the apartment. He closed the door with his foot and pushed me into it. He then aggressively kissed me. He did the things we haven't done since I started to date Scott.

Then Bruce pulls back. His eyes were green like the other guy was nearing the surface like what happens with werewolves.

"Bruce? What's going on with you?" I asked in a shaky voice

I was a little afraid. Bruce was known to be aggressive in times like this.

"I don't know. All I really remember was that I wanted to talk about taking me to New York when I called you and then I saw you in person and I just lost control." He said

"Go get your stuff." I say

He leaves to go pack. When he comes back I then apperate us to the school again bypassing the checkpoint in the city. I drop him off at my home before going to the school.

Scott Summers—

Hermione just left.

"Harry, who's Bruce?" I ask

"Her older, by five years, smarter more defined cousin. I met him last year right before school when she went into Diagon Alley to get her school things." Harry said not looking at me

This information was a shock to me. From what I understood, Hermione didn't have much family aside from James, Harry, Clint, her mother, Laura and her younger cousins. I didn't know she had another aunt or cousin.

"What can you tell me about Bruce?" I ask

"Bruce is a gamma and nuclear scientist prodigy from a young age. He got a job working for general Ross trying to find out a way to get a new super soldier. Then he turned into a green rage monster known as the hulk when he was 25. The army lead by Ross wanted him for the next generation of super soldiers. So he the ran off. Only Hermione is aloud to know where he is. She got him a phone and a two way mirror so they could talk. And from what I heard Bruce is in Hong Kong right now." Harry said

"How is he related to Hermione?" I ask

"His mother and Lily-Anne were twins with Lily-Anne being the older one. But Bruce's mother died somehow. Followed by his father several years later." Harry said

Then I heard a pop. I turned to see Hermione standing there.


	16. Chapter 16: It happened again

Westchester, New York—

Scott Summers—

Then I heard a loud pop behind me. I turned to see Hermione standing there. She looked upset. Hermione then walked off to somewhere. Something definitely happened when she went to pick up her cousin from Hong Kong. I followed her to the backyard. I heard a scream and another pop. Hermoine was gone again. I ran back to James and Harry.

"She's gone." I say

"What do you mean?" James asked

"Hermione apperated somewhere when she got to the backyard. I don't know where." I say

James began to panic. James got up to search for Mia when the office type phone behind the couch began to ring. James presses on the phone so we could hear it.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED OVER THERE?" A voice on the other end yelled

James groans like he knew who it was. Harry scrunched up his face like he knew as well.

"Hello Fury. Now what happened over there?" James asked

Now I get it. It's director Fury of SHIELD. I was told he is a muggle born and was in Hogwarts like 20 years before James. Fury has been trying to get the X-men on SHEILD's payroll for years now. He thinks it would be safer for us if we go on our missions with some form of government agency backing us. According to Harry, Hermione is the only one of us that is on SHIELD's payroll.

"Hermione apperated into my office while I was having a meeting with Barton looking very upset over something. Barton had to take her to Romanov and his wife so we could get a fucken word out of her. Now what the hell happened over there?" Fury growled out

"We don't know Fury." James said emphasizing each word, "She came back from picking someone up who was in Hong Kong and doesn't have magic themselves and when she came back she upset and then ran off."

"Who was she picking up?" Fury asked

"Her cousin Bruce Banner." James said

There was silence. I'm going to take a guess that he knows something we, or at least I don't.

"Fury? You there?" Harry asked

"Did you say Banner? As in the hulk? The one that Ross is after?" Fury asked

"Yeah I did. Why are you asking?" James asked

"Bruce and Hermoine had something happen a while back before she started to date Scott. They ended it before it went to far. And Bruce left for college and Hermione left for Hogwarts." Fury said

"Do you know exactly what happened between them?" Harry asked

"No one does." Fury paused, "Well, Romanov may know what happened. But that's a long shot. She likes to hide things until a person is deemed worthy of the information. And Hermione may have asked her to keep it quiet."

"How do we find out this information?" I ask

"You are going to have to ask Bruce. He's your best option right now." Fury said

"What if he won't tell us?" Harry asked

"Arrest him without triggering the hulk. And then bring him to me. It's our only chance to find out." Fury said

"So basically put the most powerful stunner we know on him?" Harry asked

"Try Okay. He doesn't have good control over the other guy. He hurt Romanov a while back because of him." Fury said

Somewhere in upstate New York—

Natasha Romanov's point of view—

We finally got Hermione to sleep on the couch. She had been weeping into my leather clad shoulder as Clint rubbed her back all day. We were the only ones who knew what happened with her and Bruce. That was my only leverage when I talked to Bruce right before he ran. Not that Fury knew. He may suspect but he doesn't know for sure.

Earlier we apperated to Clint's farm house to find that his wife had taken the kids to the nearby amusement park for the day. They came back a couple of minutes ago. The three saw Hermione laying in the living room. Laura began to worry over her niece that was asleep on the couch and covered with the only blanket she would sleep with here. According Hermione it smelled strangely of Clint no matter how many times we wash it.

I got to be thankful that Hermione was Clint's only family member that was known to SHIELD and was his next of kin in his file. And vise versa.

"What are we going to do? We can't go up against the hulk." Clint whispers not wanting Laura to over hear us

I understand completely. Unless the family member is already in the business that we are, they are going to be kept out of conversations like this. Like, James had been in this type since the founding of SHIELD and SSR in World War 2, Harry since his sixth year at Hogwarts when he started to learn about Riddle and how to take him down in the next year or so and Mia, like me, was born into this type of thing not having a choice. And from Fury told me, Hermione is the only X-men to be on SHIELD's payroll.

And Stark, well, he is billionaire genius that can figure stuff out with his computers and money, unless Fury wants to tell Stark himself after that stunt stark pulled at the press conference. Fury was planning on me to go in to Stark Industries and become Pepper Potts new assistant.

And that year Hermione helped Harry hunt MoldyVoldy's horcruxes down with that Weasley brat, they stayed in SHEILD safe houses and SHIELD approved hotels. Even once gone over to Canada to clear their minds after Weasley brat ditch them for home. They had to come up with a new plan after losing one of their ranks.

"I honestly don't Clint. All I know is that we got to keep an eye on her from now on. We know what she will do in this type of mood." I whisper back

That sent a shiver down our spins as we thought about what Hermoine did to Fury when he got Hermoine into this mood. First, she would cry her eyes out. Second she would sleep for hours. Usually Hermione had a vision or something in this state. And finally she would get very mad and start firing off curses and spells. Hermione is very unpredictable.

We could not look at Fury in the eye for weeks after what Hermione did. And before Fury, Hermione's boyfriend's father made her that angry. Alex Summers, Scott's younger brother, almost beat the crap out of his father for that. And Scott almost went to the hospital because of that.

"I just don't know who the target for this round will be point at this time." I whisper

"Why not?" Clint whispers

"Because I don't know if Bruce will be in danger or not." I say as I look to Hermione

Hermione was going to be mad when she fully wakes up. We then saw Hermione tossing and turning in her sleep. We all knew she had seer abilities when she was sleeping. Then we heard Hermione say, 'In justice I'm taken up, In mercy I'm cast away'. It was like her future self was talking to someone. It was creepy when she did that. But people with Barton blood walk and talk in their sleep. First it's the talking from the age of 15 and when they hit 23 they start to walk.

Hermione's point of view—

dream—

There was destruction everywhere. New York was a war zone. Most of the people around were mostly injured. There was very few deaths around.

Alien looking things were running around the city on the ground, flying in the air and climbing on buildings. Harry, uncle Clint, Natasha and I were fighting these things with Tony Stark aka Iron Man, Captain America and a blonde man with a hammer that had Norse runes on it. Captain America gives the orders. We fight everything we see.

The scene soon changed to the end. We had won the battle. We walked the villain to the lobby where Lily waited for Harry and I with dad at the door. The enemy broke free Harry went to protect Lily. The man threw a knife at Harry. But it missed Harry and hit Lily.

"Mum!" Harry yelled

"No Lily." I say

I begin to panic. Harry and I ran to Lily so I could heal her. I did everything I could to heal the fading witch in my arms.

"Mum. No don't leave me. I need you. Please don't." Harry said crying

Tears ran down his cheeks. It was very rare and sad to see any of the Howlett boys cry. They usually say crying is for the weak. But when someone like Lily dies or is dying, then a Howlett boy will cry.

"I have to my baby boy. Mamma is going to leave now." Lily said

"Mum no. We're going to get you help. You're going to be better. Just wait and see. Hermione is going to call her mentor." Harry said

He looks at me.

"It's too late. The blade went too deep." I say

"I love you baby." Lily said with her final breath

You could feel Lily floating away to heaven.

"Mum." Harry cries shakily

But there was no answer. Harry yells causing his magic to flare out in dangerous amounts. Harry then stands up and looks dangerously to the man we captured. Harry starts to the man but was stopped by a pair of arms. The arms belonged to dad as he was the only one strong enough to hold Harry down. Harry smells him and tries to get free.

"Let me go. He killed Mum. Let me go!" Harry said

Harry soon stopped struggling. He went limp and began to sob. This wasn't like the death chamber in the department of mysteries. This could get him into serious trouble with the American Government. And Harry is technically a Canadian citizen so he could be deported.

End of dream—

I bolted up right with a gasp of air. Tasha was sitting on the couch with my legs on her lap. It looked like that she was putting cool water on my forehead.

"The avengers are going to be activated." I say

Then I pass out again.


	17. Chapter 17: The day after

(A/N: this chapter will have a third point of view)

Upstate New York—

Natasha's point of view—

Hermione bolted up right with a gasp of air. I notice her eyes were not her normal ocean blue. They were the color of the sky on a clear day. I was sitting on the couch with her legs on my lap. I was putting cool water on her forehead too cool her down.

"The Avengers are going to be activated." She said in an airy voice

Then she passed out again falling limp onto the couch beneath her. I looked to Clint. What was happening?

"What is that supposed to mean?" I ask

"Something is going to happen in the the near to distant future that is going to activate the Avengers initiative." Clint said

"Who is on the list so far?" I ask

"Me, you, Hermione, Harry, Iron Man, Captain America, Bruce Banner. It's not a big list." Clint said

"Captain America? He may still be in the ice if the Avengers are called together." I say

"Well I'm not the maker of the list. Fury is. And he wants Captain America." Clint said

"We maybe called together tomorrow and Captain America is still asleep." I say

Then Clint got called in.

"Barton." Clint said

Other end

"Are you sure?"

Other end

"From where?"

Other end

"How many people?"

Other end

"Okay." He finished

He hung up the phone and looked to me.

"Something had happened in New Mexico. I got to go." He said

"Then go. Laura and I got her." I say

"Phil wants you too apparently. Said something about an 084 and wanting the both of us, as we are the only two agents know anything relevantly close to a 084. While working with Mia." He said

I nodded and got up and walked towards the door

"Laura, kids bye." I yell

"Bye guys." He yells

We then walked to the hidden quinjet that Clint had here for emergencies or if he gets called in like now without a ride present. I really wish I had magic. I want to feel what it's like to apperate without assistance.

Westchester, New York—

James Logan's point of view—

I couldn't sleep last night with Hermione at her uncles house hundreds of miles away. And talking to Bruce yesterday was a dead end. He didn't tell us anything about what happened when Hermione picked him up. So I apperated to the snowy banks of Alkali Lake. The professor said this is where the experiments that were done on me were taken place. There was nothing there besides ruins. I was shocked. I expected to find more.

I just apperated back this morning when Anna walked up to me and hugged me. I'm guessing Mia is still in Upstate at the farm house, maybe sleeping and Harry is probably with his mother talking.

"Logan!" She said with a laugh

She was careful to not touch my skin with her cheek. She releases me.

"Miss me kid?" I ask

"No. Not really." She said shaking her head

"MM. How are you?" I ask

"Good. And you?" She asked

"I'm good. Now who is this?" I say

"This is Bobby. He is…" "…I'm her boyfriend. Call me ice man."

As he shakes my hand, he freezes it a little.

"Right. Boyfriend? How do you two…?" I ask

"Well, we're still working on that." Bobby said

"Look who's come back. Just in time." Storm said walking down the stairs

"For what?" I ask as Storm reaches me

"We need a babysitter." She said

"Babysitter?" I ask with a look of disgust

"Nice to see you again Logan." She said

That's right she had spent the last few days in Africa. She must have came back yesterday when I was off talking to Bruce in Buffalo and running off to Alkali lake.

"Uncle James your back!" Jean said at the top of the stairs with a smile and happiness dripping from her voice

Jean ran down the stairs and up to me.

"Hi Jeany." I say as I hug her

I release her.

"Uh, I should get the jet ready." Storm said and walked off

"Well it was nice to meet you. Come on, Let's go." Bobby said

"Bye Logan. I'll see you later." Anna said as they leave

"Okay." I say

I look to Jean.

"Storm and I are heading to Boston. We won't be gone long. The professor wants us to track down a mutant who attacked the president." She said

"So it was a mutant? Are you sure it's safe?" I said in a questioning tone

"Yes it will be. You'll be here when we get back. Unless you plan on running off again." Jean said

"I'll probably think of a few reasons to stick around." I said

Namely my job.

"Find what you were looking for James?" Scott asked coming down the stairs

I completely forgot. Scott wasn't with Harry and I when we were interrogating Banner aka the Incredible Hulk yesterday.

"No I haven't. But you missed quite a fun show. Did you get a call from Mia yet?" I ask when he is on my level

"Yeah I have. She's scared to leave her aunts house alone. Because she believes that she will probably start putting curses, Jinxes and hexes on everyone and everything in sight." He said

"What should we do then? Go up there and bring her back down? Because if we do that option she may respond badly to it. And Mia has a very strong magical core and a bad temper." I say

"Don't I know it. I've been at the wrong end of her wand before." Scott said

I laugh a little bit. He didn't know what a real Hermione Howlett argument was. A real Hermione Howlett argument used the cutting hex.

"Then she hasn't used the cutting hex on you yet." I said

There was a shiver going down his spine at the thought. I could tell.

"What so you think we should do?" He asked

"I think we should send her messages of love and make her realize she needs to be down here without out right saying it." I suggest

"Let's make that plan B." Scott said

"We'll finish this conversation later. I need to talk to the professor." I said as I lite a cigar

"See ya later." Scott said

"See ya." I said as I walked off

I walked down to cerebro. The door was open and the professor at the end of the landing. I walked to him with a cigar in my mouth. I had put my backpack by my locker for emptying.

"Logan my tolerance for you smoking in the mansion is notwithstanding, continue smoking that in here and you will spend the rest of your days under the belief that you are a six year old girl." Chuck said

"You'd do that?" I ask as I look to my cigar that was in my hand

"I'll have Jean and your daughter braid your hair. Welcome back." He said

The doors start to close. I look around to see where I could put out the cigar. I inevitably put it out in my hand. I gasped in pain for a moment. The machine was firing up. Then the lights were dimming.

"Do you want me to leave?" I ask

"No. Just don't move." He said

Then there was something map like of the world and there was little light coming from it like to show something.

"These lights represent every living person on the planet. The white lights are humans." He said

Then the lights turned red.

"The red lights are mutants." He said

There was indistinct voices everywhere.

"Through cerebro I'm connected to them. And they to me. See Logan, we're not as alone as you think." He said

The voices continue.

"I found the base at Alkali lake. There was nothing there." I said

"The broken line represents the path of the mutant who attacked the president. I've been finding it difficult to get a lock on him." He said ignoring me

I roll my eyes.

"Well, can't you concentrate harder?" I ask

"If I wanted to kill him, yes. There it looks like he's finally stopped running." Chunk said

Upstate New York—

Hermione's point of view—

I was watching 'The secret of moonacre' with Lila. I found it funny that one boy's name from French was translated to Robin Black, and his fathers was translated to Black Heart.

And the secret of moonacre was our second movie we were watching. The first was Dante's Peak. That one was Cooper favorite. We were trying to stay up all night with Cooper and Aunt Laura.

Towards the end of the movie, after Lila fell asleep on my lap, I hear a car engine. And I know it's a car engine because the quinjet has a different sound and is quieter.

I walk outside with Aunt Laura and saw Scott's car pull up. But I see that Dad, Anna, and two guys get out of the car. I was so confused about what was happening.

Unknown facility—

third person point of view—

"I'll take it from here." A guard said

Scott would not let go of Charles's wheelchair.

"It's alright Scott." The professor said

"Nice shades." The guard said

"Thanks." Scott said as he backed off

The guard wheeled the professor to a scanner while another guard worked at the counter. Scott looked all over the room. The guard took the professor to the room where Erik was in

"Charles Xavier. Come to rescue me?" Erik asked

"Sorry, Erik. Not to day." The professor said

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Erik asked

"The assassination attempt on the president. What do you know about it?" Charles asked

"Nothing. Only what I read in the papers. Ty really shouldn't have to ask, Charles." Erik said

"What's happened to you?" Charles asked

"I've had frequent visits from William Striker. You remember him. don't you?" Erik said

"William Striker?" Charles said

"His son, Jason, was once a student of yours, wasn't he?" Erik asked

"Yes. Years ago. Unfortunately I wasn't able to help him, at least in the way his father wanted." Charles said

Erik got up and walked to another part of the room.

"And now you think taking in the wolverine will make up for your failure with Striker's son." Erik said


	18. Chapter 18: The attack

(A/N: this chapter will have a third point of view)

Westchester, New York—

James Logan's point of view—

Scott left with the professor to go see Magneto earlier. I was in my room trying to sleep. I kept having a nightmare. It was like all the others. The tank. The molten metal. Me in the tank. Dog tags. X-rays. The talking about me being indestructible. The talk of adamantium. And now Charles's voice was in the mix. Then me escaping.

I bolted up breathing heavy. It was only an hour and a half since got into bed. I get some cloths on and take a walk. Soon I reach the living room where I hear the tv on. I went to turn it off when I saw that there was one of the students sitting there controlling it with his mind. I'm guessing he controls electronics.

"Can't sleep?" The boy asked

"How can you tell?" I ask sarcastically

"'Cause you're awake" He said looking at me

"Right. How about you?" I ask

"I don't sleep." He said turning back

Then I walked down the hall some more and saw Bobby, Anna's boyfriend, in the kitchen eating yogurt.

"Hey." He said

"Does anyone sleep around here?" I ask

"Apparently not." He said

"Got any beer?" I ask looking into the fridge

"This is a school." Bobby said

"So that's a 'No'?" I ask

"Yeah, that's a 'No'." He said

"Got anything besides chocolate milk?" I ask

"There should be some soda in that small cupboard." He said pointing to a cupboard near the door

I grab a Dr. Pepper and open the top. I went to drink it when I got the idea for it to be cold. I hand it to Bobby and he blew his icy breath on it.

"Thanks." I said as he handed it back

"No problem." He said

I sat down. There was silence in the room as I drank a little of my soda.

"How long have you been here?" I ask Bobby

"A couple of years." He said

"So your parents just sent you off to mutant school?" I ask

"Actually, my parents think this is a prep school." He said

"Oh I see. I suppose a lot of prep schools have their own dorms, campuses…" "Jets."

"So you and Rogue, huh?" I ask

"Yeah. It's not what you think. I'd like it to be but it's just… It's not easy when you wanna be closer to someone, but you can't." He said

"Well I can't help you there." I say

"What you mean?" He asked

"I married the girl I wanted." I said

Harry came up and got a soda. He tapped his finger on the bottle. It became cold.

"How did you use wandless and wordless magic?" I ask

"When I got my mutant abilities my magical core amplified. Sirius and Remus thought it was a good idea for me to learn the skill." He said

"Shit. Anything else you can do? Are you animagus?" I ask

"No, I'm a werewolf." He said in a serious manner

I was shocked.

"I'm joking dad. My animagus is a grey wolf though." He said smirking as he lifted his soda to his lips

I calmed down. I really thought my son was a werewolf for a second.

"So what the discussion of the evening?" He asked

Unknown facility—

third person point of view—

"You haven't told him about his past with Striker? Have you?" Erik asked

"I've put him on the path. Logan's mind is still fragile." Charles said

"Is it? Or are you afraid of losing one of your precious X-men? Old friend? You know if he goes so does his children. Losing your doctor if she leaves." Erik said

Charles read a little bit of Erik's mind

"Erik, What have you done?" Charles asked

"I'm sorry Charles. I couldn't help it." Erik said with a sad expression shaking his head

"What have you told Striker?" Charles asked

Erik sighs, "Everything."

Then some form of gas came into the room.

"The war has begun." Erik said quietly

Charles turned around and headed for the door but the walk way was pulling away. Erik gets faint like.

"Scott!" Charles yells

"You should have killed me when you the chance!" Erik exclaims

In the other room a fight broke out. A girl pulled some type of gun on Scott that did not affect him. Scott stunning everyone in the room fought to get the professor our of magneto's cell. But the girl that came in got up and knocked Scott out. The gas in magneto's cell made both Erik and Charles pass out.

Westchester, New York-

Third point of view—

People came into the mansion. The boy who was watching tv walked up to one of them.

"Hi." He said

The soldier shoots him with trank darts. He falls down onto the floor.

Meanwhile in the kitchen James, Harry and Bobby were having a conversation about girls and love interests. James and Harry heard something.

"What is it?" Bobby asked all panicked

"Shh." James and Harry say

The two walked out and went separate ways. One came into the kitchen while Bobby looked out the window.

"You picked the wrong house bub." James said coming up behind the man

James killed the soldier and looked to Bobby.

"Are you okay kid?" James asked

After a confirmation James left to sniff out more of the intruders.

Everyone in the mansion that was not hit by tranks or already awake, was now awake and ran for the secret passageway. James told Peter to help the youngers and keep them safe. But John, Bobby and Anna were still in the school.

They were trying to get out. What Anna and Bobby didn't know was John was already planning on staying and helping James because his job required it. But there was no plan of attack, no escape plan for something like this.

See the day after what happened on liberty Fury came up to John and gave him a job. He was to stay at the school then when the time was right infiltrate magneto and his forces. Hermoine knew that because she was an agent and so did James because he was a constant. Xavier also knew about the job as he was the one to suggest John.

But soon Bobby, Anna and John got into a little trouble. To keep John's cover, James saved them.

"Come on this way." James said

Anna, Bobby and John went through the halls and got to a passageway. They went through it.

"Logan!" Anna shouted as James closed the door

"If you want to shoot me. The shoot me!" James yells showing his claws

"No! Don't shoot him! Not yet." A man said

James was confused. Harry came up behind his father.

"Wolverine? Well, I must admit, this is certainly the last place I'd expect to find you. How long has it been 20 years? You haven't changed one bit. But me on the other hand, nature." The man said

James retracts his claws.

"Dad, he's evil. At Voldemort level." Harry said

———

Anna convinces Bobby and John to help James and Harry.

"Wait, guys we got to do something. They are going to kill him." Anna said

"He can handle himself. Let's go." John said knowing full well James and Harry had a escape plan in motion

"Bobby! Please!" Anna exclaims

———

"I didn't know Xavier had taken in an animal. Even animals as unique as you and your son." He said

"Who are you?" James asked

"You don't remember?" The man asked

James sniffed. The James remembered something. He walked forward some. But then a wall of thick ice separated James from the man.

"No! No!" James yelled

He looked to the wall to find a weakness.

"Logan, come on let's go." Anna said

John stood behind her annoyed to high heaven.

"Logan." Bobby said

"Go on we will be fine." James said

"But we won't." Anna said not knowing they had a SHEILD agent with them the whole time

James took them down the passageway to Hermione's SHEILD car as Johns car was too small. And this was the only car James had keys too.

"Go to the Barton farm. I'll meet you there." Harry said

"Okay. See you." James said

Harry left with a big and loud pop. The four drove off.

"Why are we in Hermione's car?" John asked

"Well technically Hermoine gave it to Scott for his birthday and she just has been driving it a lot more then him and your car is too small for my liking." James said

They drove off a little while when everything that happened at the mansion sunk in.

"Why was Striker after you?" John asked

"Because I'm the only one he got right." James said

John turns on the radio knowing how to use it without pushing the wrong buttons. Soon they pull up to a farm house. Anna and Bobby are confused to why they are here. James and John are not.


	19. Chapter 19: The Blackbird

Blackbird—

Harry's point of view—

I apperated onto the Blackbird.

"Harry? What's going on?" Jean asked

"The school was attacked by Striker." I say

"Where is everyone?" Storm asked

"They got six students, Dad has Anna, Bobby and John. They are going to Hermione's location which is her uncle's farm. The rest escaped to Merlin knows where." I say

I apperate away to the farm so they could quickly get the mutant they want. Hermione looks confused on why we are her.

Upstate New York—

Hermione's point of view—

I was watching 'The secret of moonacre' with Lila. I found it funny that one boy's name from French was translated to Robin Black, and his fathers was translated to Black Heart.

And this was our second movie we were watching in our all night movie marathon. The first was Dante's Peak. That one was Cooper's favorite. We, as Lila and I, were trying to stay up all night with Cooper and Aunt Laura.

Towards the end of the movie, after Lila fell asleep on my lap, I hear a car engine. And I know it's a car engine because the quinjet has a different sound and is quieter.

I walk outside with Aunt Laura and saw Scott's and my car pull up. But I see that Dad, Anna, John and another guy I don't recognize get out of the car. I was so confused about what was happening. Then Harry pops in.

"What's going on?" I ask as they get closer

"Striker." Dad, Harry and John all say

That one name rang through my head. Striker was the man who experimented on dad. He wanted professor Xavier to suppress Jason Striker's, his own son's x gene. Or make him into a slave.

"Let's talk in the barn." I say

I turn to Aunt Laura.

"I may have to go." I say as I hugged her

"Okay be safe." She said

"Don't let anyone in. They maybe under a disguise, a potion or mystique." I say

She nods and I head to the barn with the others. When we got into the barn I look to John.

"I think it's time." I say

"Are you sure? Because I don't think I have that much training." John says

"Yes I do and your ready. You always have been. I just got a call saying magneto escaped his glass and plastic prison." I say

"Um. Can we get some clothes? Please?" The guy I didn't recognize asked

"Sure." I said

I climbed the ladder. I heard John mutter to himself, 'how did cyclops keep a girl like her?' John never had tact. He knows that he can flirt with me, but won't get anywhere. He knows he's in the friend zone with me. For me, John is like that shameless brother. Who is smoking pot. In the '70's.

I got a set of Aunt Laura's old clothes for Anna and a couple sets of uncle Clint's old clothes for the boys. I also got dads and Harry's clothes I had stashed here. I also got some gloves for Anna I had here for emergencies. I use magic to lower them down as I climb back down the ladder.

"Here." I say as I distributed the clothes

"So what do we do now?" Bobby asked

"I don't know about you too, but Mya and I have a job to do while Harry and Logan knock people out." John said

"What do you mean?" Bobby asked

"The day after the liberty incident I was approached. Director Fury of SHEILD offered me a job on the insistence of the professor. Logan and Mya were there. Those are the only three in the school that know the mission I have." John said

"Why would Hermione know?" Anna asked

"I'm a SHIELD agent Anna. And dad is a consultant." I said

"And Mya is my handler." John said

"Been going strong since year 3 of school." I say

Then Fury walked in.

"Agents Allerdyce and Granger-Howlett are my two best agents on this mission." He said

"What mission?" Anna said

"To stop magneto permanently." Fury said

Then we hear the blackbird.

"Our rides here Nicholas. John and I get debriefed later." I say with a cocky smile

We walk to them. Jean and Storm come out all worried looking

"We got a little problem. The engine is sputtering." Jean said

I look to John.

"John, you're the best with engineering and mechanics." I say

John smiled and grabbed the tools he needed out of the barn and got to work. I'll alway remember the day I found out that John loves engineering and mechanics. It was the day I told him no matter how tough life gets you got to get back up on the high horse and keep riding.

Flashback—

Westchester—

Third point of view—

John was in the garage working on one of the cars. Hermione walked up. It had been a week since becoming a SHEILD agent, and it was breaking John apart.

"John are you okay?" Hermoine asked

"No I'm not. I can't take it anymore. I don't think I am cut out to be an agent of anything." John said, "I keep messing up. I want to quit."

"You're not quitting. I've been in your position before. I was younger then you are right now when I joined up." Hermione said

"What do you mean?" John asked

"When I was 13, right after my second year, I was asked by Fury to spy in my school. After a week of training that summer I wanted to quit. I wanted to tell Fury where he can stuff it. That's why I was appointed to be your handler John." Hermione said

John seemed to calm down at this notion.

"Thanks Mya." John said

"No problem. And Mya?" Hermione asked

"My nickname for you. I hear all these people around calling you Mia or Hermione. I wanted something all of my own." John said

"It's okay I like it. So you like engineering and mechanics?" Hermione asked

"Love it." John said

The two talked all night. Hermione told John how she was known as Lady Prince back in England and how she was rich because her potions master left her everything.

John told his Mya on how his father had owned a car shop when he was growing up in Sydney. But John had to sell it when his father passed away.

End of flashback—

Upstate—

third point of view—

Anna sat down next to Kurt.

"Thank you." Anna said

"Bitte schön." Kurt said

"It's not fair that John, Hermione and Harry are over there and not us. Can you hear what they are saying?" Anna says

"I can take a closer look." Kurt said

———

Erik came to the camp about ten minutes ago. Said that he wanted to talk.

"Who attacked the school?" Storm asked

"His name is Colonel William Striker. And Hermione invaded your mansion for one purpose: He wanted cerebro. Or enough to build one of his own." Erik said

"That doesn't make any sense. Striker would need the professor to operate it." Jean said

"Which I think is the only reason why our friend's still alive." Erik said

"Oh my god." Storm said

The Jean and Storm shared a look.

"Now what are you all afraid of?" James asked

"While cerebro is working Charles's mind is connected to every living person on the planet. If he were forced to concentrate hard enough on a particular group, mutants for example. He could kill us all." Erik said

"Wait a minute. Where would Striker find cerebro in the first place?" Storm asked

Erik looked guilty.

"Because I told him. I helped Charles build it remember? Mr. Striker has powerful methods of persuasion. Even a mutant as strong as Charles." Erik said

"So who's this Striker anyway?" Storm asked

"A military scientist. Hermione spent his whole life trying to solve the mutant problem. If you want a more intimate perspective why don't you ask wolverine?" Erik said

"That part of my memory is still a bit fuzzy." James said

"William Striker, the only other man I know who can manipulate adamantium. The metal on your bones. It carries his signature." Erik said

"But The professor—" James starts

"The professor trusted that you were smart enough to discover this on your own. He gives you more credit then I do, Aouror Potter." Erik said

James looked to Erik. John's jaw dropped. Hermione was ready to hex the man in front of her.

"Why do you need us?" Storm asked

"Mystique has discovered plans of a base that Striker has been operating out of for decades. We know that's where he is building the second cerebro. But we don't know where the base is, and I believe one of you might." Erik said

"The professor already tried." James said

"Once again, you think it's all about you Aouror." Erik said

Erik then looked up. They saw Kurt there hanging from a tree.

"Oh…hello." Kurt said

Kirt got down. Jean stood in front of him ready to read his mind. Hermione wanted to do it because she was a healer.

"I didn't mean to snoop." Kurt said

"Just relax. Okay?" Jean said

She read Kurt's mind. It showed pictures of the base. If finally showed where it was. Alkali lake.

"He's at Alkali lake." Jean said

"I went there. There is nothing but ruins." James said

"The base is not on the surface. It's underground." Jean said


	20. Chapter 20: Stealing the Howlett Princes

Flashback—

Alberta, Canada—

Scott's point of view—

I had traveled up here to Canada to talk to James. Hermione would be coming here in a few week from England. After James let me in he asked me to wait in the living room for a minute or two. So I waited. As I waited I noticed something I didn't before.

The moving wizard pictures. Harry and Hermione had one shelf each. Almost like a shrine. From the looks of them they were taken during the summer. Harry's pictures were taken later in the summer when he knew he could come here.

But Hermione's pictures were taken through out the summer. There were a couple on both shelves that looked like they were taken at Christmas. And there were some pictures that looked like that they were taken through a memory of sorts. Like Harry and Hermione took out their memories and put them into a pensive so James could take pictures.

One of Hermione's pictures was of Hermione and I. I was standing to the camera. Hermione's body was snuggling up to mine with her right side to the camera. My arm was around her waist.

Hermione was wearing her hair up and a Yankees cap and had on a spaghetti strap tight tank top, a unbuttoned Yankees jersey, jean shorts, wedged sandals and shades. I was wearing a Yankees cap that was on backwards, jeans, sneakers, a blue shirt with a unbuttoned Yankees jersey over it and shades. I was holding a clear solo cup of a drink. I can't really remember what was in it.

This picture had been taken last year by James before I got my powers. As proof to the color of my shades. They were brownish instead of the ruby red that was made for me at the school by Hank.

We had gone to a Yankees home game with James and Hermione's Aunt Laura, Uncle Clint and unofficial godmother Natasha, while Hermione's mother watched her cousins Lila and Cooper. In the background of the photo you could see Clint and Natasha smiling as they flipped off the camera when they walked up the steps to the concession stands to get more beer. Which was probably what was in my cup.

They both had Yankees stuff on. Clint had his hat on backwards like me. But if you really knew them, the two agents had SHIELD approved under shirts on with the logo on them.

Lily-Anne, my parents, Natasha and Laura have this same picture in their living rooms. Clint and I also have this picture scanned into our laptops with a bunch of other pictures. Mia and I from different outings on mine.

And as I looked at the rest of the pictures on Hermione's shelf I noticed one thing in particular. She was happy. The happiest I had ever seen her.

I looked at the picture of Harry, Hermione, Jean and I on Harry's birthday from a few of years ago. It was the best day, and the only birthday Harry could sneak off for on the day. All the other days were before and after the birthday. James attempt to throw Harry a party one day two years back which ended in disaster for all.

I hear James come up behind me. I turn to look at him in the eyes. I give him a weary smile. James was leaning up against the door jam. He was wearing a tight shortsleeved blue T-shirt, jeans with a belt and his work boots. James had his hands in his pockets.

"I remember that day. You four were so damn happy." James said with a smile

"Yeah we were. We did not have a care in the world that day. Well, till Remus called Harry later to get him back to England for his so called birthday dinner." I say

Which was true. In 12 Grimmauld place the library had a fireplace and so Harry on his birthday supposedly locked himself in the library not wanting to be disturbed. Said he needed alone time away from traitors and such.

"So Scott. What do you need to ask to me about?" James asked

"I know you've been the only father Mia has known that's why I'm up here. I would really like your permission to ask her to marry me." I said

"Are you sure want to go into marriage? It's not a thing to take lightly. For Hermione it's forever and a day." James asked, "It's part of our culture not to get a divorce. It's basically unheard of. Unless you marry two muggle borns together. Or a muggle born and a muggle."

"Yeah, I do. And I love and respect her. And I respect you too much to not to ask this of you." Scott said, "I love Mia with all of my heart and I want her by my side forever."

James walked over to the antique China hut. He opened a door and grabbed a ring box. He turned back to me.

"This was my mother's, Elizabeth Howlett's, ring. On her deathbed she gave it to me for if I had a daughter and she was going to marry." James said

He handed me the antique black velvet ring box. I opened it. The ring was simple. Just what Hermione would want.

"This is perfect." I say

I look up.

"James are you sure?" I ask, "This ring is like 200 years old."

"Yes I'm sure. It's a family heirloom. And it's three hundred years. It's supposed to go to Hermione." James said, "Now how did you get up here?"

"My parents, brother and I are camping near here. When I got my bearings I walked over here with the excuse that I wanted to go hiking by myself." I say

James decided to walk me back to the campsite I was staying at. We talked on the way there. It didn't take very long as James knew the woods very well.

And you can not forget that James here revealed that his mutation involved a very good sniffer. And while we were James asked about the glasses. So I told him the truth knowing he could smell a lie. I told him about my mutant powers and how I could not turn them off because they are always on 24/7.

"There you are. Where have you been?" Mom asked once we reached the site

"I was with James." I say

"Sorry Katherine. It won't happen again." James said

"Sure it won't James. I'll make sure of it." Mom said giving James one of her murderous glares

James didn't take one ounce of the glare. This just proves that his will is made of iron or something.

End of flashback—

Upstate New York—

James Logan's point of view—

"I went there. There is nothing but ruins." I said

"The base is not on the surface. It's underground." Jean said

Jean and Hermione came up with a plan if they both got separated from the group as they were both connected to me and were easy targets for Striker.

Jean went to go and check the work on the blackbird and John's progress. Hermione went to check on her aunt and cousins and to check the wards around the house.

The rest of us went to set up camp as they had planned to take off in the morning if the engine worked well enough.

I heard Jean come down, looked up and made eye contact with her. Jean gave me a little smile. I was smoking a cigar near the ramp of the blackbird with a oil soiled rag in her hands. Jean came down the ramp.

"Hey." Jean said

"Hey." I said

"You okay?" Jean asked

"Yeah." I said

"Are you sure?" Jean asked

"How we doing?" I asked

"Pretty good so far. John is did a good job with the tools he had. We will be able to leave when scheduled in the morning." Jean said

"That's not what I meant." I said

"I'm worried. With Scott under Strikers control, I'm worried what it will do to Mia. It may bring her PTSD up. Give her Flashbacks to the war." Jean said

"Jean I'm worried about you. You are not only my niece but you're my goddaughter too and it will kill me if I loose you." I said

I put my hand onto Jean's cheek like I did when she was little and was worried about something. We hugged each other.

"Uncle James I love you." Jean said

"Love you too Jean." I said

We parted. I went to my tent as I got out my phone. I went to my contacts. Once in the tent I pressed onto Lily's number. It begun to ring.

It was good. Hermione had used her own funds to have herself, Harry, Jean, Scott, myself and now Lily to have phones with magic resistance under the cases we each chosen. Scott being the sap he is, ordered a case with a picture of himself and Hermione that I had taken at a Yankees game in the city last year. That was the best day ever.

In that picture one could see Hermione's uncle and godmother flipping off the camera. But from what I was told by Laura Barton, Hermione's aunt by marriage, that Clint and Natasha were flipping me off and not the camera.

Lily answered and we began to talk about what happened last night and where it lead us now. Luckily she was talking to a cousin of hers and stayed the night there. She had stayed there when Harry admittedly said he texted her about the intrusion.

Upstate New York—

Third person point of view—

What the two didn't know, before they left, was Mystique nearby listening in. Mystique was expecting Jean and James to be lovers the way they acted around each other not uncle and niece. Kurt walked up to Mystique.

"Excuse me. They say that you can imitate anybody. Even zeir voice." Kurt asked

"Even zeir voice." Mystique said in Kurt's voice

Then Mystique went to go and talk to Erik about the mission and killing all the humans.


	21. Chapter 21: Heading for Alkali Lake

("His parents died when he was so young. Shot. Killed right in front of him. He was raised alone. A kid in a huge mansion. With his memories of his mother and father. He had love, and they took it from him. He should be a killer. He should want to tear the world apart for what it did. And yet he took that pain. That shock of death. And he turned it into hope." — Clark Kent a.k.a Superman)

Flashback—

Hogwarts school—

Hermione's point of view—

I walked to Snape's office. The heels of my black open toed knee high, high healed boots clicked on the stone floor of the dark dingy dungeons. I had just gotten back from my meeting with Gringotts. I had to claim myself as the heiress to James Logan Howlett as Dad was teaching and couldn't get out. The meeting was held at the London branch so the British ministry would have a record of it.

Professor Dumbledore was kind enough to let me use his fireplace to travel back and forth between Gringotts and Hogwarts.

And again I had to deal with the British clan of goblins. They are the worst. They don't trust anyone. I almost called the Howlett goblin manager from America to come over to help me to deal with this. I really don't like the British goblins.

Along with the boots on my feet I was dressed in a sky blue spaghetti strap summer muggle dress with accents at the bottom. The dress showed off my tanned skin I acquired from my time sunbathing with Harry's cousin Jean in moms yard. Sometimes we went down to Florida to have fun. I also had my royal blue hooded cloak with pure gold bracelets and pockets on. This was something that Fleur would kill for if she saw it.

I wrote to her saying that I got a new rich dad.

My cloak was one of the most expensive ones out there. Made from Egyptian silk and gold that came from the North Pole. Or so the people at the shop said. I had another that was dark purple and was made with French silk and with gold that came from the South Pole. They both had a permanent heating charm placed on it for when the weather took a sharp turn. Kind like the people on the fast and furious saga.

The two cloaks were given to me as a birthday present from Dad and Harry back on my birthday. They had gotten them from Egypt and France on the first weekend back.

"Enter." I heard when I knocked on the door

I walked in and closed the door. I walked up to Snape's desk. Severus didn't look all that good. He looked like he needed to go see Madame pumpfry. I should have got her before I came down here.

"What can I do for you?" I ask

I stood in front of him like I had to go somewhere. And in my mind, I wanted to go to my room and talk to Alex Summers. Alex and I had this unsaid thing where we could tell each other anything. Bothe he and Katherine had said to me one day that it was better and cheaper than therapy.

"Hermione, I was thinking that I should make you my heir." Severus said

"What!?" I ask in shock

I was so not expecting Severus to say that. Especially when he doesn't like Harry and I came back to school looking a little bit more like Harry.

"I'm not so sure that I'm going to survive this war. And I have no children of my own. And you are the only person I tolerate. And you are the only one who knows that I am a spy. Even Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy likes you. Hell, even Bellatrix has some respect for you." Severus said

"Bellatrix has respect for women who can kick some ass and can win." I say

Severus and I continued to talk about me becoming his heir. That would mean that when he died I would become lady Prince and heiress Howlett.

This was something I'd never thought that would happen to me in this lifetime. I usually kept my head down. But now I'm the girl who people want to be.

End of flashback—

James Logan's point of view—

My brother Victor and I were once told by our mother and my father when I was young, that family isn't always blood. It's the people in your life who want you in theirs; the ones who accept you for who you are. The ones who would do anything to see you smile and who love you no matter what.

I took that to heart. And when I grew older, I began to see the world in a different light. Especially when I decided to adopt Hermione as my daughter. In the back of my mind when I did that I could hear my mother saying that she was proud of me. I could feel it in my heart too.

And when I said 'our mother', I was talking about when mother was married once before, but he died right after victor was born, leaving her a widow.

I'm going to tell you something. Something that was never said outside of the city of Fort MacMurray in the Alberta province of Canada.

It's something that I never really understood myself. And I never really wanted to understand it. It was something that we all agreed to leave unsaid.

So here it is.

When Dumbledore tracked Remus down, he came to my house because that was where Remus was staying at. I was at work in the nearby mill and lumber yard as a lumberjack.

So I was safe from getting recognized by the Dumbles. But when I got the defense against the dark arts job two years later, I had put a spell on myself for people who I don't want to recognize me won't. And because I used the Howlett name, Hermione got harassed about if I was the one to adopt her the past summer.

And the student body had said by the end of the year that I was one of the greatest teachers they had. Next to Remus of course. But I resigned on the last day of classes because I felt the spell I had put onto myself fading away.

Hermione had followed me home that summer and I, once again, gave her some Aouror lessons. She loved those lessons. Hermione and I stopped the lessons when she thought that she didn't need them.

The blackbird—

third point of view—

Everyone at the camp slept throughout the night in their respective tents. Some temporary protection spells and charms were placed around them by James, Harry and Hermione. Hermione places even stronger spells around her aunts home.

The next morning the jet was moving too slowly for Harry's liking. On the way to the lake, the bird was put on autopilot by storm and Jean. All of the X-men on board changed into their uniforms.

Bobby and Anna opened the extra suit capsule and starred at it. The looks on their faces screamed, 'I want it'. But they knew they needed to be trained as X-men before they get official suits.

"Why don't we get uniforms?" Anna asked

As she and her boyfriend look at the spare uniform longingly. Like they wanted something from the store but couldn't get it because they were broke.

"Yeah. When are we going to get our suits?" Bobby asked

James closed the empty capsule for his suit. He did not look all that happy.

"They're on back order. They should arrive here in a few years." James said as he closed the spare suits capsule

Harry was sitting across from Magneto and Mystique. And when James dismissed them and the suits Mystique said something and Erik laughed.

Anna and Bobby turned around to the duo.

"We love on what you did to your hair." Erik said

Mystique laughed knowing what he meant. Bobby, John and Harry quickly intervened when Anna took off her glove and wanted to go after Erik.

Bobby took Anna to the front of the Blackbird as John and Harry sat back down. Harry was messaging Tonks as she was the only one in the Lupin Tonks family that had a phone.

John played with his shark mouthed lighter. He looked to magneto.

"So they say your the bad guy." John said

"Is that what they say?" Erik said not really looking to John

John nods. He then looks to Erik's helmet.

"That's a dorky looking helmet. What's it for?" John asked

Erik looks to John.

"This dorky looking helmet is the only thing that is going to help me with the real bad guy." Erik said

Then Erik used his powers and called John's lighter over to him.

"What's your name?" Erik asked

"John." John said

"What's your real name John?" Erik asked

John then looked to the flame of the lighter. He summoned the flame to the palm of his hand.

"Pyro." John said

"Quite a talent you got there pyro." Erik said

"I can only manipulate the fire. I can't create it." John said put out the flame

"You are a god among insects. Never let anyone tell you differently." Erik said

Erik slowly hands John his lighter back. John took the lighter. Crossing his arms Erik looks to Mystique. It was like he was saying, 'I want him'.

Harry was listening into the conversation. Harry knew that this was the moment where Erik was gonna take John.

Harry looked to John. They locked eyes. Harry gave a nod that said, 'it's time'. John nodded back thinking the same thing. The two boys smirk. This is what they've been training for.


End file.
